The Trinity Series: crossposted
by Emono
Summary: Danny and Speed grew up together, and in later years they both met up with Greg at a concert. Since then they’ve been inseparable. SLASH, Gil/Greg, Mac/Danny, Horatio/Speed...x-over all three CSI's, crossposted.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **You Can't Fuck Your Junior! (1/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny  
**Disclaimer:** Poetic license, CSI will never be mine  
**Summary:** Stella and Don's reaction when they find out Mac and Danny have been together.  
**Author Note**: It's only called this because it's my favorite line in the whole story, and because I kept laughing as I was writing it. But this is part of the series because I wanted to show how people could react to the pairing. This is also like the pre-story ficlet, showing what happened when Mac and Danny got together.  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Warnings:** Stella-bashing, Don-pervert, cute Danny

**BIG AUTHOR NOTE:  
**I've started a new universe of stories, though it's not a big one. It's just a universe where the pairings of Mac/Danny, Gil/Greg, and Horatio/Speed exist big time.

Description:  
_Danny and Speed grew up together, and in later years they both met up with Greg at a concert. Since then they've been inseparable, nicknaming themselves 'Diamond Dogs' because they are all sleeping with their bosses and I love Moulin Rogue. Horatio and Gil have always been close, and Mac was accepted into their circle easily. So I'm going to write ficlets only in that universe, and it's called: The Trinity Series. Ok? Thanks!_

* * *

"You and Mac, huh?"

The words made Danny jump, freezing in the middle of his lunch. Don moved out from behind the blonde, sliding in next to him in the booth. Danny's fork was poised half-way to his mouth, but he promptly dropped it back to his plate as he saw the mirth in the blue eyes of his friend.

But of course all he could do was gape stupidly, "What?"

"Mac and you, you and Mac" Don smirked "So spill...what's the secret side of the boss?"

"Don, you've got it all wrong" Danny flushed right up to his roots "Mac and I aren't-"

"Dan, shut up" Don cut him off, his smile fading "Stop lying to me, 'kay? I've waited for Mac to snatch you up for almost a year, it's not fun breakin' my heart."

Danny ducked his head, "Are we that obvious?"

Don's smile came back, "Nah, I've just been lookin' for so long that I noticed when you guys changed."

"And...you don't care?" Danny looked up curiously at the man "I always told Mac that if someone found out, I hoped it wasn't you. You seemed the least-"

"Likely be pro-gay?" the dark haired man chuckled "I get that a lot. But I've actually got me a man, down in Miami."

"Really?" Danny's brows shot up "And you don't think me fuckin' Mac is...wrong?"

"Hell no" Don tisked "Best thing that's gonna happen to this team. He's gonna be a lot more relaxed, I'm looking forward to going to work now just to see what little things I can see him doin' to you."

Danny smiled secretly, oh he knew exactly what Don meant. The touches on the back of his neck, his lower back, usually in all casualness while passing him to look into a microscope or to lean over him in a crime scene. The obvious leering at his ass, but only someone looking for it could see it. Mac's subtle intimacies were seen in flashes, but easily dismissed with a double-take as a trick of the mind.

"This is good for us, good for you guys" Don leant in "One question though."

Danny's brow drew in confusion, "What?"

Don grinned like a Cheshire Cat, "How much for a tape?"

~*~

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Mac jumped a little at the harsh voice, turning around to see Stella approaching him fast in a rapid click of heels. His brow creased, cocking his head to the side as he wondered what the hell he had done to piss her off.

"Stella-?"

"I know what you're doing, Mac" she hissed, stepping up to him "And I won't stand for it!"

Mac glanced around, knowing that this would have to be a private conversation if Stella was this pissed. He took her by the elbow, down the rest of the hall, and into his office where he shut and locked the door.

"Alright now" he stepped away from her, putting his hands on his hips after he shut the blinds "_What_ has gotten you so wound up?"

"You can't _fuck_ your _junior_!" Stella practically shrieked. Mac pounced her quick, clamping a hand down onto her mouth and cupping the back of her head with the other. He got right in her face, eyes blazing and jaw set.

"Ok, Stella? Stella, listen to me...are you listening? Do I have your full attention?" Mac commanded lowly, she nodded at him with wide eyes "Good. Because you need to shut the hell up _right now_, you got me?"

She nodded again, he removed his hand from her mouth and stepped back.

"I can't believe your fucking Messer, of all people" Stella hissed "What the hell are you thinking? You could lose your whole _career_."

"It's not your business, now is it?" Mac snapped "I have no patience for this, Stella, and I'm running out of tolerance for _you_ fast."

Stella made an indignant face, "But what about _us_?"

"I..._what_?" Mac deflated "There was never an _us_, and if there was...where the hell was I at when it was happening?"

Stella just broke down, "Ok, so there wasn't really an _us_. But there could have been! And it would have been less trouble than fuckin' your junior. If anyone found out Danny was sleeping with you, they'd think he was just doing it to move up in the system. His reputation would be shattered-"

"That's enough!" Mac barked, and he was sure anyone outside the office could hear him. He deliberately softened his voice, but all his rage was held in the tight line of his jaw and in the depths of his eyes. "First, it takes two to fuck...so I'd be just as screwed as him. And second..." He got right up in her face again, backing her up until she hit the wall with a soft thump "If I ever hear that again, _anywhere_ at all, the blame's going right on you. Don't stir up shit for Danny, he doesn't deserve it."

Mac backed off, rolling his neck and sighing hard through his nose.

"This is stress I don't need" he muttered, fed up with ignorant people who thought they could push him around "I'm not ending it with Danny, so you better accept it fast. Everyone else has."

"Everyone?" her eyebrows shot up to her hairline "You mean-"

"_Everyone_" Mac assured her, going for the door "Just remember this, Stella...if I go down, if my boy goes down...we're taking you with us."

He opened the door, "Don't light the fire if you aren't prepared to crash and burn."

Mac seized her firmly by the shoulder, guiding her right out the door.

Struck dumb, she let him.

**TBC**

**AN:** If you didn't like this, PLEASE give the rest of the series a chance! It's really good, I swear, and all three pairings are shown really well. This is just a pre-story thing, so don't knock this series yet! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Gift Only Grissom Could Give (2/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny  
**Disclaimer:** I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters.  
**Summary:** Grissom gives Greg a gift.  
**Warnings: **Did I ever mention I'm not a fan of Sara? So, Sara-bashing.  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Word Count: **3,209

**Author Note**:  
_Other than the fact that this is my favorite OTP, it just kinda came to me. Greg deserves a special gift, so what would Gil get him? It was right after I wrote "Too Cool For Rings" my Don/Eric ficlet, and I thought about how Grissom wasn't really a "ring-giver" and Greg wasn't really a "ring-wearer", so I just spun it off of some random day-dream I had while at dinner with my Dad's side of the family. Yeah, inappropriate, right? Plus, my Speed is a little OC in this one, but I like my Speed better and I needed a character like that. It was between him and Danny._

Grissom was in the DNA lab when Sara came in giggling madly, running right up to Greg like he didn't exist at all. Sara hadn't been too happy with him ever since he had turned her down for the 24th time, and she had finally let it sink in that he didn't like her that way...at _all_. So she had gone off and got herself a rich boyfriend, one that could soothe her bleeding heart with a Visa card and champagne on tap.

"What is it?" Greg asked, but she couldn't stop giggling like a loon. She just held up her hand, and he took it delicately. Greg looked closely at her fingers, noting the diamond ring with the white-gold band on her ring finger. He gasped, casting his lover a disbelieving look, but Gil only raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"Isn't it amazing?" Sara squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet as the DNA analyst gaped at her ring "Chris bought it for me!"

"That boyfriend of yours is...really something" Greg obviously admired the ring "It's gorgeous, you deserve it."

He tilted the woman's hand towards his lover, "Isn't it perfect, Grissom?"

"Yeah" Sara implored, smiling smugly at the bug-specialist "Isn't it _perfect_, Gil?"

"Very shiny" Grissom smiled tightly, keeping his tone light "I believe Catherine needed to talk to you, Sara. She's in Ballistics right now, if you hurry...you can catch her."

Sara's smile faded , "Of course...see you later, Greg."

The woman all but skipped away, obviously proud of herself.

"I give them another two weeks, tops" Grissom stated, turning his eyes back to the brunette. But Greg had his chin on his fist, eyeing Sara's retreating form. Gil wasn't an idiot, he recognized all the signs. Greg's mouth was slightly slack, a flush of sorts staining jus the top of his cheeks. Gil recognized hunger, a wistful longing in his eyes; it was the same look Greg got whenever he wanted something he couldn't have.

Grissom's mind took a wrong turn and he flinched...no, not Sara, the _ring_.

'Perverted readers' Grissom made a face at no one in particular, then tapped on the desk. That seemed to break the boy of his trance, and Greg promptly wiped his mouth and regained his composure. Gil rose his brow again, but the young man only smiled.

"Sara sure is lucky, huh?" Greg tried to sound off-handed, but he couldn't keep the want out of his voice. It wasn't as if he wanted some pimp that could shower him with gifts, he loved Grissom and would never run off on him for _that_ kind of life. But the idea of having something physical to show someone cared, it made his heart flutter. It wasn't as if Gil didn't remind him how much he was loved every other night, but it was different.

Grissom watched the play of emotions on his boy's face, "Yes, Sara is a very fortunate woman. I'm sure she worked _very_ hard for that gift."

Greg snorted out a chuckle, "I'm just glad she didn't snatch you right over me when I wasn't paying attention."

"Ah, don't worry about that, sweetness" Grissom reached out, brushing his fingers along the line of his boy's chin "Above you is my _very_ favorite place to be, I wouldn't let the likes of Sara snatch me up."

With that, Grissom left and didn't give it another thought.

Greg flushed at that comment, his cock giving a heavy twitch of interest. But he had to scold himself that hard-on's at work were _very_ inappropriate, and he would just have to wait until he got home. After that particular problem went away, he was faced with another one.

Greg tried not to pout, he wanted something shiny too.

~*~

The next morning, Grissom was thinking about it again. He pulled into the parking lot, going through the motions worthy of any Buffy musical, such as getting out and getting his crime kit. He had noticed Greg staring at Sara's ring a lot, and it...

Well, to be truthful, it bothered him.

They weren't exactly a conventional couple, hell...neither of them were 'normal' in any sense of the word. Plus, they were both men, so that made things complicated.

So what did someone like Gil Grissom get someone like Greg Sanders?

Gil passed by the other cars, eyes locked on the ground as he thought. He could get Greg a ring, he supposed. Maybe a nice emerald, Greg did love the color green after all. But Grissom couldn't help but make a face at the thought, he really was never one for buying rings. Even for Greg, who he did so many other things for that he would never do for anyone else.

Gil soon came upon the entrance to the building, but something caught his eye. He turned towards the left, stepping up to the plants just along the wall. They were long, green plants that flowered at certain times in the year. But there, laying amongst the leaves, was a perfectly preserved Lunar Moth. It glowed in the dark of the night, shining like a beacon among the shaded plants. It was a creamy ivory, long wings covering both blades and balancing it perfectly. He reached out, touching it gingerly along the edge of it's right wing, but it didn't move.

With a sick feeling in his stomach, he knew it was dead.

Vowing to lecture the grounds keeper, Gil almost walked away. But he couldn't just let a perfect specimen go, so he set his kit on the ground and pulled out a jar. Handling the bug with utmost care, he slid it into the glass container and sealed the lid. He held it up to the synthetic lights on the side of the building, admiring it's beauty.

A brilliant bolt from the blue hit him, and he couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

~*~

Grissom kept to one of the lab's the whole night, scuffling about and reading up and all-around preparing himself. He kept the door locked, though the walls were glass so anyone could see what he was doing. He had his glasses on, three textbooks spread out on one side of the table and burners going on the other side, and his lab coat on. Gil looked like the scientist he was for once, except he was smiling to himself.

Grissom only left once, leaving the door unlocked behind him. He made a bee-line for his office, his head filled with knowledge and that annoying Shakira song "Hey You." (AN: I had a really bad day dream of Gil/Greg to that song, you should listen to it) Humming it unwillingly, wondering where he had heard it, he raided his office for a certain specimen. Groping wildly at a top shelf, the worst thing that could happen...happened.

Sara found him.

"Oh, hello" he smiled forcefully at her, finally seizing a box and pulling it down to eyelevel.

"Wow, don't you look like Mr. Science" Sara was obviously staring, and Grissom had to hold back the 'Your drooling' on the tip of his tongue as he examined the box.

"Do you need something?" Grissom didn't even look at her, he found what he had been looking for. Yep, a box with mini-air holes along the sides and Daniel Jackson's name scrawled as the sender. His good friend in Egypt, he vaguely wonder how Daniel and Jack were fairing lately. Making a mental note to write to him soon, Grissom left his office. Sara trailed along like a mutt, brandishing a folder.

"The vic you assigned Warrick and I, the man that was hung in the middle of the open parking lot" Sara went on and on, the man was quickening his steps in an attempt to lose her "Turns out, not the original scene."

"Oh really?" he tried to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Yeah" she glared at him "It seems there were two men involved in this, and I've sent the tire treads found at the scene to Trace. Hopefully we'll uproot something."

Grissom nodded along, finally reaching the door, "Well, it's been fun but-"

"Gil, it's been too long" came a smooth voice, they both turned to see Lieutenant Horatio Caine standing there looking even smoother in his dark shades and his half-smile.

"And _there's_ the Miami Sun" Grissom couldn't help but smile, he hadn't seen his friend in a long time "What are you doing up here in Vegas?"

"The sun does shine everywhere, Gil" he slipped his shades around his neck, too-blue eyes looking amused "It's a weekend off for two, so I decided to come up here with Speed to gamble away our last two weeks worth of checks. That...and he desperately wanted to see Greg."

"Greg _is_ quite fond of him" Gil opened the door "Join me?"

"Thank you" he let his smile linger on Sara "It's good to see you as well, Miss. Sidle."

With that burn, Horatio walked into the lab and started taking in his surroundings. Sara tried to slip in as well, but Gil held out his arm and gave her an 'oh please' look before walking into the lab and locking the door.

"So...what kind of mad-scientist binge are you on here lately?" Horatio asked casually, observing the text on the table.

"I'm...making something" Grissom admitted, pulling away a sheet to reveal a steel contraption. One look told Horatio what it was, and his eyes lit up.

"A mold?" he cocked his head to the side "What could you possibly make with that?"

"I'll explain" Grissom went over to the pot-like container that had been boiling for awhile on one side of the table "This in here is amber. It holds specimens in wonderfully perfect condition, and I've finally gotten it down to it's melting point."

"Alright, but why?" Horatio eyed the specimen containers on the table "Gil, those are some fine specimens. Of course, I expect nothing less from you."

"They are perfect, aren't they?" Gil smiled fondly at them "I only picked the best for my boy."

"Your boy?" Horatio's brow rose at this, he knew instantly what the man was up to "Smart, I'm sure they'll be marvelous once they're finished."

Grissom flushed under Caine's bright look, he only hoped Greg liked them as much.

~*~

There was a knock on the lab's door, causing Greg to jump. He looked over, finding a very sexy, scruffy Tim Speedle leaning against the door. He was smirking, looking relaxed and pleased with himself all at once.

"Greg..." Speed stepped in, taking the boy's hand and kissing it "A lovelier sight, there is not."

"Speed!" Greg jumped the scruffy CSI, clinging on for dear life. They both erupted in laughter, squeezing each other for dear life. When they finally pried themselves apart, they were both grinning like loons. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Yeah, I just came up with H, decided to gamble a bit" Speed shrugged off-handedly "Just blow a few g's, not really looking forward to getting lucky."

Greg made a face, "The house always wins, you know that."

Speed rolled his eyes, then grinned, "So, how have you and Gil been? Got him to cut loose and fuck you over the sink? Got him to play doctor yet?"

"SHHH!" Greg slapped his hand over the other's mouth, glaring and glancing at the open door. But a giggle forced it's way past his lips, and Speed was still grinning when he pulled away. "Would you shut up? I'm at work! And...yeah, I have."

Speed tisked, "I totally knew it. Horatio's the same way, you just have to push them hard enough."

Greg couldn't help but grin, "That's an image that's in my head a lot, you and H going at it on his desk."

"I never mentioned a desk" Speed rose a brow "Greg, you _are_ a diamond dog, you know that?"

"Oh yeah, just like Danny and you" Greg waggled his eyebrows "Like you don't picture Gil and me going at it?"

"I may have mentioned it to H once or twice" Speed's expression was evil "So, off present topic, what's your bed-buddy been doing locked up in his lab all day?"

Greg's brow drew, "I really haven't seen him, but I just thought he was busy."

"H seems pretty intrigued about it" Speed cast a glance towards the direction of the lab "I'm sure it's important...and about you."

"Me?"

"Oh yeah" Speed gave a soft snort "H has got _that_ look, the proud one. Griss must have cooked up something good."

"Hmm..." Greg mused thoughtfully "Horatio and Gil working together...that intrigues me."

"Fear it" Speed gave him a serious look "And I would fear whatever your mad scientist is cooking up for you."

~*~

Greg was ready to leave for the day, he was just buttoning up his shirt when his pager went off, so he left the top buttons undone to check it. He glanced at it, but knew the number by heart. Smiling, he abandoned his shoes and all but ran to his lover's office. He pushed open the door, and eager look on his face.

"You paged?" Greg asked, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"I've got something for you" Grissom stated, though the younger man took note at the anxious tone in his voice. There was a white box on the table, unmarked and guarded by the older man. Greg's mind clicked into place and he couldn't help but glare, tsking.

"Gil, you know that whole thing with Sara's gift was just me being stupid" Greg assured his lover "You don't have to buy me anything."

Grissom smiled nervously, "Well...I didn't."

Greg's glare softened in his curiosity, "Then...what?"

"The first thing I made is just something I thought would look nice, something shiny for you I suppose" Grissom gestured "Close your eyes, hold out your hand."

Greg immediately obeyed, holding out both his hands eagerly and trying to repress his goofy smile. Something cool was placed in his palms, and he immediately put his CSI-trained mind to the test and starting examining it with the tips of his fingers. It was smooth, though there seemed to be one or two small imperfections along the edge. It was an oval shape, about the size of a fist...

"A stone" Greg stated "That's my final answer, Regis."

"Close enough, open your eyes."

Greg did, and he gasped in delight. Yes, it was a stone in his hands, but it was so much better. It was a rich amber, and it caught the light beautifully and shined more than a diamond ever would. Inside was the prize, a beautiful lunar moth preserved in the middle.

"Oh, Gil..." Greg crooned, bringing it up to his eyes and holding it to the light "It's _so_ pretty! Oh damn, I love it!"

"You do?" Gil perked up at this, surprised. But he was ecstatic, and he turned and pulled the second gift out of the box. "Then I'm sure you'll like this one."

Greg placed the stone on the desk gingerly, eyes shining as he looked up to accept his next gift. Grissom held it up, and at first glance it was a necklace. The chain was a sparkling silver, polished and perfect. But once he looked closer, he realized it was so much more. There, at the end of the necklace, was the same rich amber. This stone was only the size of a nickel, and in the depths of it was a very different bug. It was a small beetle of sorts, perfectly preserved as well and a lacquered sapphire.

Greg was stumped, "Gil, it's awesome, but...what is it?"

"A, uh, baby Egyptian scarab beetle" Grissom's smiled secretly "A friend of mine sent me a few of them, and I thought it looked the most like a stone."

Greg reached out to touch it, but his lover pulled it away.

"May I put it on you?"

Greg nodded eagerly, turning towards the only display case behind him and waiting. It was a polished surface, it served as a decent mirror. Grissom approached him from behind, slipping the necklace around his lover's neck and clasping it. The cool amber rested perfectly on his exposed skin, loose enough not to choke him yet tight enough to draw attention. Gil pressed close, eyes locked on the necklace.

"Do you really like it?" Gil whispered, and the man nodded with a brilliant smile "I'm glad. I knew the amber would look choice against your lovely skin..."

Gil reached up, dipping his fingers between the folds of his lover's shirt to touch the necklace. Greg's breath caught, but he knew they couldn't do anything here of all places.

"I love you" Greg spoke softly "And this is much better than Sara's gift."

Grissom grinned in triumph, he knew what his boy liked.

~*~

**The Next Day**

Sara came into the DNA lab giggling again, ready to show Greg her new present. By this time, Greg knew she was doing it more to spite him than share her joy with a friend. Well, two could play that game.

"Look at the earrings he gave me!" she tucked her hair behind her ears, showing off two new diamonds in her lobes.

"Pretty" he agreed, leaning over the table to snatch something. Sara caught sigh of the necklace that dangled around his neck, it caught the light beautifully for a moment before he leant back in his chair.

"W-what's that?" she tried to sound casual.

"Oh, this?" Greg smiled fondly, displaying the amber stone "It's a present from Gil, he made it for me the other day. He was in the lab the whole day making me a gift, isn't that weird? And here we thought he was doing work!"

He chuckled, turning back to his work as if he didn't take some victory in the crestfallen look on her face. Sara walked out without another word, passing Nick in the doorway.

"Oh man" Nick made a face "That was cold, Greggo."

Greg couldn't keep the smile from his face, "I know."

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**---**Emono


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Let's Pretend I Didn't Hear That (3/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny  
**Disclaimer:** I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters.  
**Summary:** Greg finds out that Grissom's going deaf through Danny.  
**Warnings: **SPOILERS!! But, really, it's been on long enough, so who cares? I swear, you look up the profiles of these people and the whole show gets ruined.  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Word Count: **2,157

**Author Note**: I kinda realize I'm doing a lot of Gil/Greg, but it's only because I really like this pairing and Gil is my favorite to play. Though, I do admit, I play a seriously good Horatio.

"_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
__This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
__And it's not so pleasant. And it's not so conventional.  
__It sure as hell ain't normal but we'll deal...we'll deal."  
_**_---"Camisado" _by Panic! At the Disco!**

Grissom was going deaf.

He had gone through the tests, pretty much failed, and he was afraid to go into the field. He knew soon he would have to give in and have surgery. So until then, he was living a lie and trying not to hurt his performance level nor the ones of those around him.

But reality bit him the hardest just earlier today. He had been in the DNA lab, playing delivery boy to Nick's evidence. It was the least he could do, sending the Southerner out solo once again. But Gil wasn't about to object to spending time with his younger lover, it was good to have an excuse to hover while Greg worked.

And Greg had been quite excited, he had gotten tickets to a concert for a band called 'System of a Down'. Grissom had heard them enough coming from his lover's speakers and iPod to know that they were a Metal group with an eclectic style. Apparently Speed loved the band too, and he was going with him. Danny had down right turned them down on the offer, going on about how he didn't need to go deaf at an early age.

Great tickets, amazing music, Greg was excited beyond measure.

But Grissom had been leaning against the desk, watching the machine that analyzed materials hum and spin absently (though he took note at how muted it was). Greg had gone quiet for a bit, probably reading something to himself or doing real work for once. But then the hum from the machine kicked in, as did his lover's voice...

"-but it's better if you don't see me like that."

"What?" Gil turned to Greg, finding the man watching the machine as well and not doing anything else as busy work.

"You heard me" Greg tisked playfully "I said it was too bad you didn't like them, SOAD? Cause Speed and I party hard to that music, and it's way better if you don't see me all stupid and attempting to dance."

Grissom was almost struck dumb, "What...what else did you say?"

Greg had to think for a moment, "Uh...something about how white guys can't dance. I think I slipped a really cool joke in there, you should seriously pay attention, Gil. I would think you didn't like me!"

Greg pouted, then burst out into a chuckle as he pulled the results out of the machine. By the time he had turned around, his lover was already half way down the hall.

Gil had retreated to his office, pulling down the blinds and locking it. He remembered leaning against the door, putting a hand to his mouth and staring at the floor. His hearing had gone out while Greg was talking, he hadn't heard him _at all_! Grissom had never taken his hearing problem as seriously as he did now.

If he could tune Greg, his lover, out so easily...what else was he missing?

~*~

Grissom eventually had to swallow his pride, hands almost shaking with a repressed urge to smash his phone as he dialed his best friend's number.

"_Lieutenant Caine here_" came a soothing voice on the other line.

"Horatio..." Gil sighed, collapsed on his couch and sick with nerves "I'm going deaf."

There was a pause on the line, "_Gil_..._we both know you've had some minor problems in the past. You don't want to blow this thing out of proportion too soon-_"

Grissom choked back a growl, "Greg spoke to me today...and I couldn't hear him."

The red head's tone changed to something empathetic, "_I presume you've had the test?_"

Grissom nodded before he realized the red head couldn't see him, "Yes...and it didn't go well at all."

Horatio's sighed over the phone, "_I suppose you'll have to tell him, this will lead to surgery. You can't keep something this important from your boy, Gil. It'll destroy his trust_..._and I'm sure you don't want that._"

"What if he comes to his senses and leaves?" Gil gushed before he had a chance to swallow the words to the pit of his stomach.

Horatio's smile was evident in his voice, "_You're being just as insecure as Mac. I can't baby-sit you both_..._Gil, you have to believe Greg loves you enough not to care. I've seen his eyes when he looks at you_..._he's madly in love with you._"

Grissom prayed Horatio knew what he as talking about.

~*~

Greg loved music.

He loved heavy baselines and drum solos, he loved rhythm guitar more than lead, and he loved to dance like no one was watching. Greg loved his music loud and fast, head-banging music that made his body tingle. That's why he loved System of a Down, they were just the band for him.

But he loved Gil Grissom more.

So when he got The Call, all his plans changed.

Greg's cell phone suddenly belted out Panic at the Disco's 'I've Got Friends In Holy Spaces', scaring him and forcing a yelp past his lips. He settled down soon enough, recognizing who's tone that was and picking up the cell.

"Hey baby" Greg teased as he pressed the phone into his shoulder, using his free hand to place a couple of drops into an awaiting test tube with unknown DNA at the bottom "How is my favorite New York boy?"

"_G, man, it's good ta' hear ya_."

Uh oh, when Danny's accent got thicker something was terribly wrong. Greg put down the dropper, curling his fingers around his phone and giving the call his full attention.

"Something wrong?"

"_Uh, yeah_" there was a shuffle sound, like Danny was fidgeting "_Listen, G, this may be hard for you ta' hear. So_..._just sit down, kay?_"

Greg obeyed and sat down on his stool, "Tell me."

"_I heard Mac talkin' to Horatio today_" Danny began hesitantly "_They were talkin' about Gil, about his hearing_."

Greg sat upright at that, "Danny, you have five seconds to spill before I e-mail Mac the video of you having sex with Speed."

"_You still have that?!_" Danny exclaimed, then calmed down "_Listen, Greg_..._if what I heard is right, Grissom's losing his hearing. It's fadin' in and out a lot, and it's got him pretty spooked. Horatio told Mac somethin' about how he already took a test, and the only option left is a surgery of some kind_."

Greg was glad he was sitting, his legs seemed to go numb. He brought his free hand to his mouth, pressing his knuckles hard against his lips as he closed his eyes. How could he have missed something as big as that? Of course, the other day when Gil spaced out on him...what if it was because his hearing had given out?

"Thanks Danny" Greg cleared his throat, cursing how hoarse he sounded "I'm glad you told me."

Danny paused, "..._what are you gonna do?_"

Greg sighed heavily as a weight settled in his chest, "The only thing I can...Listen, call Speed for me? Tell him that I can't make the concert Saturday night...tell him I'm sorry, but I need to stay home this time. I'll express them right to Miami, I promise."

"_Eh, send me one too, kay?_" Danny sounded resigned "_Tim's gonna want __**someone**__ to go with him_..._and I know he's gonna drag __**my**__ ass there_."

Greg smiled despite himself, "You're a good friend...at least_ try_ to have fun."

Danny scoffed, then the line went dead. Greg flipped his phone shut, staring at it a moment too long before setting it down on the desk. He glanced up, spotting Grissom retreating into his office from the hall. The brunette made a move to get up, but kept himself firmly on his stool. He curled his fingers around his scarab necklace, feeling it's cool, smooth surface and reminding himself where he was.

No...now wasn't the time.

~*~

Saturday night rolled around, Gil found himself to be alone in his apartment. He sat in front of his couch, laptop set up on the coffee table and turned to one of those surgery sights for his hearing. He slipped off his glasses wearily, letting them settle beside the computer as he leant back against the flat of the couch. The pressure of all this was really starting to get to him, it settled thickly in his chest and didn't do anything to settle his nerves about losing his hearing altogether.

Gil jerked violently when someone slipped in behind him, warm arms coming over his shoulders and locking loosely across his chest. He calmed when he recognized the sleeves, a light tan with skulls along the very rim of the material.

Greg spoke softly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Grissom didn't bother to answer, merely savored the lips that brushed the rim of his ear.

"You could have said something..." Greg stared sadly at the glowing computer screen, estimating how far his lover's problem had escalated.

"No...no I couldn't have" Gil replied truthfully, for he knew his pride would never let him admit such a thing to his younger lover. Greg nuzzled his gray-tinged hair, placing kisses on the tresses and wishing he knew how to make it all better. Gil lost himself for a moment, only being brought back when the cold stone of his lover's necklace brushed the back of his neck. "Why are you here? The concert was tonight-"

"You're more important" Greg smiled secretly "And I thought you could use some cheering up."

Grissom turned in his lover's embrace, coming face to face with his boy. Greg's smile turned warmer, arms still wrapped around the man as he brought him in for a kiss, something sweet to hold onto. Gil caressed the jean-clad thighs, following the line of seam in the pants until the younger man was a bit breathless. They pulled apart long enough for Gil to stand, easily picking up his boy. The brunette gave a cry of surprise, but clung on for dear life and captured the man's mouth again as he was taken to the bedroom.

Gil spread his boy out on the mattress, hovering just over him. Greg tried to make a grab for him, but the man merely pinned his wrist up by his head. The brunette tried to arch into him, hips seeking hot flesh, but Gil tisked and pushed the boy's hips down with the flat of his palm. Greg gave up and turned his head to the side, sighing softly and relaxing against the soft blankets beneath him.

Gil looked over the young body beneath him, "How could I get so lucky...?"

Greg's lips moved in a reply, but the older man scowled as his hearing faded out and the words were lost in a low hum. Gil trailed his fingers up from the boy's stomach, tracing the muscles along his chest and up the line of his neck. He let the tips of his digits brush the brunette's jaw, turning his head so their eyes locked.

"Tell me again..." Gil whispered, nearly forlorn as he swiped his thumb along the sweet bottom lip of the mouth he loved so much "Let me see you say it."

"Because I love you" Greg replied, breathless "Because I'll always love you."

Just as Grissom leant down for another kiss, the cell phone on the bedside table went off.

'_A simple contradiction could shake my whole foundation  
__I'm taking back every step towards you  
__Still failing at everything I do  
__In the meantime just talking to my shoes  
__Converse with my Converse™'_

"Just Tim..." Greg murmured, his breath catching as his lover nibbled at that certain spot on his collarbone "...complaining-oh damn...about the concert..."

Grissom reached over and shut off the cell easily with a devilish smile, "Let's pretend I didn't hear it, ok sweetness?"

Greg nodded eagerly, reaching for the man's shirt with naughty thoughts in his head.

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**---**Emono


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Do You Know What I'm Seeing? (4/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny  
**Disclaimer:** I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters.  
**Summary:** Can Danny handle it when one of his best friends is living the dream?  
**Warnings: **Jealous Danny, cool twist, angst  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Word Count: **2,233

**Author Note**: The title...it's a line in the story, and a really good Panic at the Disco song. I was actually listening to this when I thought of this story-part, and the lyrics that play on Danny's cell phone got me thinking about his part in the story.

'_I know it's mad  
__But if I go to hell would you come with me?  
__Or just leave me?  
__I know it's mad  
__But if the world were ending would you kiss me?  
__Or just leave me?_'

Danny's phone sang loudly across the desk from him, and he made a dive to snatch it up before Don could. The blue eyed man gave him a large grin, he had been about five seconds away from answering the phone himself. Danny gave him a stern look, then flipped open his cell and put it to his ear.

"Messer here" he paused, eyes going wide "Dear God! Calm down, Tim!"

Don rose a brow, but the blonde waved him off.

"You want me _where_?" Danny made a face "Why the fuck do I have to go to Las Vegas? We were just there a month ago for the System of a Down concert!"

Danny roll his eyes at whatever the reply was, "Just because Gil won't give Greg time off, doesn't mean Mac will give me the weekend to go fly to Las Vegas."

Another pause, "Why the hell do you want us all together?"

There was an irritated reply that made the blonde flinch, "Ok, I'm sorry, alright? Damn...tone down the snark, Tim, kay? I'll talk to Mac, but I don't guarantee anything. But can't ya tell me now? I'm curious..."

Danny tisked at the phone, "Yeah, yeah, I ain't a cat, am I? Why can't you tell me over the phone? Are you in trouble?"

Tim made another snarky reply, and the blonde only sighed and hung up.

Don rose a brow at this, "Don't you guys say 'good-bye' to each other?"

"Best thing about being a Diamond Dog is the first rule..." Danny smiled, dialing in a familiar number he knew by heart " 'You never have ta' say good-bye'."

It only rang once before someone answered in a cutesy voice, "_Hey baby_."

Danny was too used to Greg to be bothered by the teasing and he decided to play along, "Hey honey. Have you gotten a call from Tim lately?"

"_Nope, haven't heard from Speed-Demon in awhile_" Greg paused, a thunk resounding in the background "_Is he ok?_"

"Oh yeah, just high-strung" Danny scoffed, ignoring Don's quizzical look at who he could be calling 'honey' "Listen, G, Tim might or might not call you. He wants me to fly up to LV this weekend, apparently he's got something to tell you and me."

"_Oh, you're both coming to see __**me**__?_" Danny made a face as he practically heard the smirk in the boy's voice "_I feel so special and loved...it makes me warm and fuzzy in all the right places._"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Point is, be ready for us at the lab. It's apparently important, Tim almost shouted at me on the phone."

Greg paused, "..._ok, how did you know I'd be working?_"

Danny smiled, "Otherwise, _you_ guys would be flying halfway across the country to see _me_."

~*~

The door to his lab opened, Greg looked up to see Danny standing there looking a tad annoyed but more happy.

"Hey G" Danny stuffed his hands into the back pockets of his worn jeans, looking around "Looks like you haven't destroyed the place yet."

"Danny!" Greg leapt off his stool, latching onto the blonde and holding fast "It's really good to see you!"

"You too" Danny pet the boy's brunette spikes.

They pried apart, both grinning.

"So..." the blonde looked around again, this time more intently "Where's Tim?"

"Eh, Speed hasn't arrived" Greg returned to his stool, snatching up his pencil and filling in the rest of his report "You got here first."

"Joy" Danny replied, deadpan as he walked over to a length of fence spread out on the table "Need help analyzing this?"

"Nah, I don't want you working" Greg turned to his friend, looking a little tired "It must've been hard enough getting this time off...I don't think Mac's gonna let you go again anytime soon."

Danny made a face, "Tim owes me."

"Tell me about it" Greg scoffed, then turned thoughtful "It kinda sucks that we live so far away from one another, it's be cool having you guys down the street."

"None of us are willing to move" Danny reminded him "We're all tied down. Tim could probably move around, but Horatio's got a good thing going down there in Miami for him. Plus, Mac's home is in New York. I'd never ask him to leave..."

"And I'd never ask you guys to leave your men" Greg finished, cocking his head to the side with a slight smile "But it'd be cool, you gotta admit."

"It's be cool" Danny smiled whimsically "Maybe one day..."

Before they could continue, they spotted Speed running up to the lab. The glass door swung open, a smiling and flushed Speedle stepped in and let the door fall shut behind him. He was breathless for a moment, looking between the two with the stupidest smile on his face.

"Guys...oh my God...you guys..." Speed looked like he was about ready to cry.

"Tim, calm down" Danny stepped forward, reaching out his hand like the man was a wild horse instead of his best friend "Is everything ok?"

Greg bit his lip, "Is he hysterical?"

"No, you guys...you don't get it" Speed held out his hand "Look!"

Greg and Danny glanced at the man's hand, wondering what the hell it was about. But then they looked closer like good CSI's and spotted it, a gorgeous silver band shined to perfection. It had some light engraving at the top, a Celtic knot that was only used for a certain purpose (you get a virtual cookie if you can guess what it is before you finish this paragraph.) Gorgeous, and it looked perfect against his skin.

Greg was the first to speak, "Ok...so...what?"

"So what?!" Speed barked, indignant "Guys, don't you know what this is?"

"A ring?" Greg offered, but the blonde in the room gasped suddenly. Speed grinned at the realization that bloomed in Danny's eyes, waiting patiently for his brunette friend. "What is it, Danny?"

"That's a..." Danny swallowed thickly, looking over at Greg with wide eyes "Do you know what I'm seeing? What _you're_ seeing?"

Greg shook his head, "No."

Speed took pity on them both and practically screamed, "Horatio asked me to marry him! And I said _yes_!"

They were both silent for a long moment, then Greg squealed like a little girl and pounced onto the scruffy CSI. Speed was still grinning, tears almost there in his eyes as he hugged the boy back.

"Oh my God!" Greg did yell, pulling back and putting his hands on each side of the older man's face "You're getting married! To Horatio! He asked you...I can't believe it!"

"Believe it!" Speed sounded so happy, the boy's hands dropped from his face and he looked over at the blonde in the room "Danny? Say something!"

Danny cleared his throat, "What's there to say?"

"Uh, congratulations?" Greg glared at the blonde "They're getting married...it's happy, Dan. See the smiles?"

"Yeah" Danny forced a smile "It's good, _really_ good. Seriously, you deserve it, Tim. But if that's it, I gotta go back to work."

Danny walked out of the lab without another word.

"Danny? Danny?!" Speed called after him, but the blonde was gone "What the hell was that?"

"I'll go talk to him" Greg kissed the man's scruffy cheek, his smile softer now "I'm so happy for you, Tim. Go tell Gil, he'll be just as ecstatic."

Speed nodded absently, "Yeah."

~*~

"What the hell was that?!"

Danny turned in the parking lot, watching an irate Greg Sanders storm out of the Las Vegas Crime Unit and right at him. He glanced at his car, but he knew he would never make it with the brunette so close. So he did the only thing he could do, he remained silent and kept his eyes locked on the ground.

"Answer me, Daniel!" Greg stepped up, shoving his shoulder "What the hell is wrong with you? Speed, _our_ Speed, is getting married to the love of his life for fuck sakes! Can't you at least crack a genuine smile?"

Danny shifted unsteadily, "I'm glad he's getting married."

"Then act like it!" Greg bellowed, ready to start ripping out his hair as his voice softened to a whine "What's _wrong_, Danny? Tell me, please...cause you're scaring me, man."

"I..." Danny swallowed down his words "I _want_ to be happy for him."

Greg gave him a confused look, "Is it so hard?"

Danny looked up with blazing azure eyes, "You don't get it, Greg. I want to be happy for him, I want to hug him and laugh and just be a good fuckin' friend. But I can't...I just...I can't, ok?"

The blonde almost bit down on his fist, but instead turned and kicked over the trash can beside him. Greg winced, watching the uncharacteristic display of violence.

"It's not fair!" Danny's voice broke, he was near tears but his voice still held an angry undertone "It's not fair that Horatio loves him so much! It's not fair that he gets proposed to, that he gets to have a _normal_ relationship!"

Greg started to realize what was wrong, "Danny...you can't think that Mac loves you any less just because-"

"Mac would _never_ do that!" Danny pointed at the building Speed was in like it had purposely spited him "I don't care how much I love him, or how much he thinks he loves me...He's already been married, and she was a perfect woman. Smart, beautiful...everything he could ask for. Don't you see, Greg? I don't have a chance to get that close, because _she_ was already there."

The blonde's voice finally cracked, becoming a gravel droll "He...he would _never_ ask me to marry him."

Greg reached out to touch the man only to have him pull away, "Please, Danny-"

"I want to be happy for Tim" Danny looked away, getting angrier and more worked up with every word "But I'm ashamed. I should be glad he's getting what he always wanted...but all I can feel and seethe is jealousy. I can't be happy when I fuckin' hate him so much! Why does _he_ get the dream while I stay a _whore_?!"

Greg encircled the blonde, cutting off anything else he was going to shout to the empty parking lot. Danny buried his face in the boy's shoulder, stifling back any sobs he would make and letting his tears soak into the brunette's shirt. They stayed locked like that for who-knows how long, Greg carding his fingers through blonde hair and Danny clinging to his best friend like his life depended on it.

"I'm just so jealous..." Danny rasped "I love Tim, but it's not fair."

"Believe Mac loves you, Danny, cause he does" Greg assured him softly "If you look, I'm sure he shows it everyday. Don't let this break your friendship with Speed, it's not worth it, man...it's just not worth it."

~*~

Back inside the lab, Speed was patiently waiting sitting on Greg's table beside the chain link fence. If the contained swabs were any indication, he had already processed half of it. He perked up as they entered the room, though he seemed a bit paler.

"So, uh...I'm an ass" Danny admitted, fingers fidgeting with the edge of his pockets to try and distract himself from the hurt look in his best friend's eyes "And I'm sorry...and I was totally jealous, but..."

"I get it" Speed replied softly "I'd punch you out if Mac proposed before Horatio."

Danny looked up with a grin, "I'm so fuckin' happy for you, Tim...you don't even know how cool this is!"

Speed stepped up, grabbing the blonde by the back of his neck and bringing their foreheads together. They were grinning like loons, eye closed before they hugged fiercely and murmured about how stupid they were.

Greg smiled, cocking his head to the side, "Aw...so cute."

Greg pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open and setting it on camera mode. He snapped a picture, then sent it a few times. He waited patiently, but looked over in time to see Grissom poke his head out of his office and glare disapprovingly at the scene. Catherine walked around the corner, staring with wide eyes down at her phone before looking up into the lab and grinning.

Greg was sure out there at a crime scene Nick was grumbling and blushing furiously...then showing the picture to Warrick.

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**---**Emono


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Diamond Dogs To The End (5/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny  
**Disclaimer:** I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters.  
**Summary:** Horatio's made the biggest move, so Mac and Gil have to counter.  
**Warnings: **Just the usual warnings for it.  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Word Count: **1,538

**Author Note**: Just so everyone knows, I'm not writing a wedding ficlet. I hate those things *sticks tongue out* I don't know why, but I do...so just imagine it in your head and know that the wedding happens between this and the sixth part. And for this one, I just gave some thought about how shown-up Gil and Mac must've felt, so I had them both take a huge step. Oh, and FYI, Gil and Greg are living together…in case you didn't catch that.

"_Do not waste this evening  
__Baby I'm begging you  
__Your big imagination's playing its tricks on you  
__If you think my up and leaving's something I'm gonna do  
__Feel my chest when I look at you  
__Baby you...  
__You got my only heart."  
_**_---"Only Heart"_ by John Mayer**

The next day, after they had partied hard in celebration and gotten drunk off their asses, Gil had taken on the responsibility to shuffle Danny and Speed's hung-over asses back on their respectable planes with some aspirin and a pillow to sleep it off on their ways homes.

But Greg still didn't have time off, so he was downing strong pills every four hours or so and nursing his body as much as he could while working.

Greg appeared at Grissom's door, fingers playing anxiously with his scarab necklace and head cocked to the side, "Can I come in and talk, Gil?"

Noting the use of his first name, Grissom nodded and sat down his pen.

"So, I was thinking..." Greg sat down in front of the desk "We should get married."

Grissom gave a snort of amusement, "No."

Greg pouted, "Why not?"

"You'd make a terrible housewife" the older man took off his glasses "I've personally never seen a wife who listens to Marilyn Manson and goes to System of a Down concerts."

"Then you obviously haven't met a lot of housewives" Greg countered pathetically "Come on, Gil, we should do something. I, personally, don't want to get shown up by Speed. Do you want Horatio looking better than you?"

Grissom's eye twitched with the obvious hit at a nerve, "You can't guilt me into asking you to marry me."

"Ah!" Greg huffed, crossing his arms "Well, why the hell not?"

"Because I have something good for you, and if you don't quit being so petulant you won't get it" Grissom held up a folder, and the brunette perked up at this "That's what I thought. Now, will you drop this marriage thing?"

Greg nodded eagerly, holding out his hands. Grissom slid the folder over to his lover, who opened it and raped it with his eyes as soon as he possibly could.

"See those?" the man nodded, eyes lighting up "Those are your transfer papers from the lab to the field. Congratulations."

The next thing he knew, he had a lap full of warm, grateful Greg.

~*~

Danny arrived at the airport, a little groggy and a whole lot of rumpled. He stumbled through the gate, suitcase clutched in his hand. He was making his way between the rows of seats, wondering how the hell he was going to get home and why he even cared this early in the morning.

He blinked dully up at a clock on the wall, it was around four a.m.

"Damn..." he breathed, scratching the back of his head absently. Fuck, he hated flying. There were only a few people in the whole world he would do it for, and that would be Speed and Greg. Ok, Mac too, but that didn't count...Mac never left New York.

A hand on his shoulder ripped him out of his musings, he whipped around to see Mac standing there with a half-smile and a cup of coffee. His eyes went wide, dumbly accepting the coffee without a word.

"Gil called, said you would be arriving early" Mac looked around a bit, reaching out and taking the slighter man's suitcase from him "I'm here to take you home."

Danny's lips twitched, "Thanks."

They silently made their way to Mac's car, the blonde lapping down his coffee gratefully. He got into the car without a word, leaning heavily in his seat and setting the now-empty coffee cup into the holder. Mac started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot and merging onto the street. They stayed quiet for awhile, Mac's eyes on the road and the blonde's eyes observing their surroundings without really taking notice of them.

Danny spoke up first, "They're getting married next weekend."

Mac glanced over, "So soon."

"Not soon enough" the blonde gave a snort of amusement "They couldn't get it any sooner, they're too stupid over each other. It's going to be beautiful...we're going, you know that right?"

"Horatio's forcing me" Mac replied without any real conviction, he wanted to go anyways "It's going to be interesting to see Gil and Greg dressed up."

Danny smiled a little, but didn't say a thing. Mac stopped at the red light, looking and reaching over to brush his knuckles along the side of his lover's face.

A quiet confession escaped him, "I missed you."

Danny leant into the touch, biting the inside of his lip as he recalled the breakdown he had in Las Vegas. He prayed no one had told Mac, but with the inter-web of connections their little group had, there was no loyalty and everything was up for grabs. It wasn't really a bad thing, it meant that none of them were really alone.

Then the car was moving again, and Mac had both hands on the wheel. The older man seemed a little anxious about something, but it took him a whole three minutes before he could speak again.

"This is getting tiresome" Mac stated, blue eyes peering at him curiously "This driving back and forth thing...I think you should come live with me, Danny."

Danny was struck dumb, mouth open a bit.

"You don't have to" Mac's hands tightened on the steering wheel almost compulsively, eyes locked on the road "It's just a suggestion..."

"Live _together_?" Danny couldn't help the smile that split his face "God, Mac, yes...yes!"

Danny unbuckled his seatbelt, forgoing all the consequences and leaning over to place a kiss on his lover's cheek. Mac smiled as well, stopping at the red light and thankful for the lack of people on the streets as he turned his head and captured his lover's mouth in a heated kiss. Their lungs burned right before the light changed, and they pulled away with slight flushes.

Mac moved the car forward, though he kept only one hand on the wheel now so he could dig through his pocket. He pulled out a silver-shined key, handing it to his lover. Danny accepted it gratefully, his heart swelling in his chest.

Whatever he had said about Mac not loving him...he couldn't have been more wrong.

~*~

The next day, an hour before Mac was supposed to come over and help him start packing up his apartment, Danny dialed Speed's number and put it on speaker phone.

"_Speedle_" came the rough voice over the line.

"I've got good news Tim" Danny was bouncing on the balls of his feet "Mac-"

"_Wait, wait!_" Speed almost shouted "_I've got Greg on the other line, hold on_..."

There was a faint click, "_Danny?_"

Danny began eagerly, "Greg, Tim, I've got awesome news!"

Speed sounded happy, "_Greg's got some news too_."

The blonde paused, "...what?"

"_Gil promoted me to field!_" Greg cheered "_Woo!_"

"Aw, man, that's great" Danny broke into a smile "You've wanted that for awhile now, I knew he couldn't deny you anything."

"_Ok, yeah, that's good and everything_" Speed sounded impatient "_So, what's your news Danny? Mac finally propose?_"

"He might as well have" Danny couldn't keep his excitement out of his voice "Mac asked me to move in yesterday!"

There was along pause on the phone, and it set seeds of doubt deep in his stomach. Then a loud sound like a yell came from the phone. The blonde jumped back, letting out a yelp of surprise and slight fear.

"_Oh my God!_" Greg sounded disbelieving and ecstatic at the same time "_I knew it! I told you he loved you!_"

"_This is perfect_" Speed stated "_He'll never let you go now, you know that?_"

All three broke out into a fit of laughter. It was all too funny, their relationships with each other and their lovers...it couldn't have been more bizarre. None of them were normal, and their lovers were far beyond so.

Danny raised an invisible glass, still letting out faint giggles, "Diamond Dogs to the end!"

He was sure that the other two were making the same gesture as they echoed the statement back.

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**---**Emono


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Arson is the Word, Green is the Color (of the day) (6/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny  
**Disclaimer:** I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters.  
**Summary:** The boys like fire-fighters, and their lovers are pissed.  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Warnings:** Jealous Mac/Horatio/Gil, drooling boys, all around Green-Eyed Monsters for everyone  
**Word Count: **3,411

**Author Note**: I saw a music video with a bunch of hot fire-fighters, and then this popped into my head. I'm such a perv ;) Not to mention I love jealous supervisors and their blushing boys. PS: the date has nothing to do with anything, it's just that I wanted to show it was all on the same day and cause Aug. first is my birthday, though I'm not being clear on the year since I don't want to fuck too much with the time line.

**New York  
****August 1  
3: 23 PM**

It wasn't often Mac got jealous...actually, it was more along the lines of never. He knew Danny was his, Danny knew he was his, everyone at the lab knew he was his. So what did he have to worry about?

Outsiders, that's what.

Arson downtown, a fairly large building had been set ablaze at the top floor and had worked it's way down. More than a dozen people perished in the flames, even after the fire department was called, so his team had to go through the proper procedure of talking with all the firemen and getting their statements that they had done everything in their power for the victims families. Mac had set Danny on interviewing the firemen, if only for the reason he didn't want Danny anywhere near the smoldering remains or breathing in any of the smoke.

Of course, he hadn't counted on one of the firemen to be a regular Don Juan. Danny was interviewing a handsome man who was leaning against a police car, his jacket shed to show off his rather nicely toned arms. He was a little ashen from the fire, but that didn't keep his brilliant smile from dazzling the younger CSI.

Mac hovered close, listening in on their conversation under the pretense of overseeing the treatment of some of the survivors.

"I did everything I could, officer" the man stated, his voice deep.

"I'm sure" Danny glanced up, taking down his statement "Can you tell me what you did when you first entered the building?"

"I _tried_ not to trip over my own feet" the man chuckled at himself, forcing a smile out of the blonde "I'm just so clumsy, you see...can't support my own weight."

Danny tried not to stare too long at the man's bare arms, "I'm sure you don' have any trouble supporting anything. You look like you can take care of yerself."

The man's green eyes sparkled with mirth, "Maybe I'm just looking for the right man _to_ take care of."

Ok, Mac had heard enough, "CSI Messer!"

Danny jumped at his lover's command and turned to face him, "Sir?"

"There are others to interview" Mac gestured to the small group of firemen left "I can't spare anyone, you're solo on it."

"Right, boss, all over it" Danny ducked his head, hurrying past his lover and praying to anyone who would listen that Mac hadn't seen him staring.

Mac watched the young man go, then turned to the fireman and glared.

"You're free to go" the fireman cringed at the cop's harsh tone, nodding and snagging up his coat before he practically ran back to his group.

Mac hated being jealous.

**Miami  
****August 1  
****5: 45 PM**

Glade fire, one of the most deadly things in Miami. It spread quickly, and there was little you could do but get out of the way and douse it with water from a safe distance. But when a murder took place in the middle, it was hard for the Miami-Dade Police to stay away...not to mention Lt. Horatio Caine's team.

Then it looked like the fire fighters that were there to stop it were suspected to have a hand in it, so that just caused more trouble. That's how the same Lt. Horatio Caine ended up with a herd of firemen in his Crime Unit, lined up and ready to be interviewed. Horatio was walking through the line, checking all the names and making sure they were all there.

It seemed only one was missing, a certain 'Dominic Bonsara' wasn't in his seat. Hoping it was nothing serious, Horatio called security and was told no one with that description had left but someone had definitely came in.

So...he was still here. Deciding not to bother his team or any cadets, he set off in search of Mr. Bonsara by himself. It didn't take too long to find him, and when he did he was quite surprised.

There was Dominic, still clad in his fireman get-up. Minus the helmet, and his coat was unbuttoned and hanging open. Though he was doing something he shouldn't, and it caused Horatio's vision to go red and his eyes to turn green.

Dominic was chatting up Speed, _his_ Speed, and doing a damn good job. Speed was leaning against the wall, thumbs hooked in his pockets casually...chatting and half-smiling like anything. Dominic had one hand on the wall beside the slighter man's head, leaning in and turning on a charm that would rival Eric Delko's.

Dominic was Cuban as well, and he seemed to have that sexy accent that made girls melt. His smile was just a bit too wide, teeth shining against his ash-smeared skin. Surely Speed was choking to death on the 'glade-fire' smell that came off him?

"Mr. Bonsara" Horatio approached, slipping his shades around his neck so he could glare properly "You weren't in line with the rest of your team."

"I'm so sorry Lieutenant, _your _team distracted me" Dominic didn't bother looking away from Speedle's face, his hand coming up dangerously to touch the clean shaven cheek of the red head's husband. (AN: Come on, Speed, love the scruff, but let H shave you once and awhile!)

Speed almost flinched, but didn't pull away. Of course, he didn't have to, since in the next moment Horatio's seized the man's wrist and threw him away from the younger man. Dominic looked surprised, even a little angry, but once he saw the possessive gleam in Horatio's eye he backed off.

Dominic managed to find his voice, "I should get back to my squad."

"You do that, Mr. Bonsara" Horatio stated coldly, and the man all but ran down the hall "Don't let me catch you out of that room again!"

"H!" Speed hissed, indignant "That could have been our guy! I almost had him, he would have told me anything if you would have given me a few more minutes-"

"You're mine, Tim" Horatio turned, causing the other to snap his mouth closed and nod. The red head reached out, snatching up the man's hand and holding it up. Their matching silver wedding rings gleamed in the light, a pang of guilt running through the scruffy CSI. "This means you're mine...and I'm yours, I suppose. I'm not going to have him touch you, you understand? Not even for a case."

Speed smiled secretly, "Yes sir."

Horatio let his husband go and watched him leave, wondering how the hell he was going to get through the rest of the day without killing Bonsara...let alone interviewing him.

**Las Vegas  
****August 1  
****11: 57 PM**

'Arson' seemed to be the keyword of the day, even in Vegas. Only this one was a house, and thankfully the firemen did their job well enough and the house only ended up _partly_ singed. With luck, there would be evidence left to use.

Greg knelt on the floor, camera to his eye as he readied himself to take a shot of what looked like an outline of something that was removed from the scene. Just as he was about to snap, a soft tap was on his shoulder. He turned on his knees, looking up to see one of the firemen behind him. The man was leaning down; dark, intense eyes locked on the brunette. He had short, spiked hair that was darker than his eyes and reflected almost blue in the pale light in the house.

Greg blinked dully, "Uhm...hello?"

"Sorry to disturb you" he had an Italian accent, one that made his heart flutter a little in his chest "But you dropped this, and it looked important."

The man held out the measuring tool he had been looking for earlier, one that would give the length of the indention in front of him.

"Oh, thank you" Greg smiled brightly, taking the tool gratefully and setting it at the corner of the indention. He lined up his shot again, the man behind him didn't leave but he didn't hover much.

As soon as the picture was taken, the man spoke up again.

"I've always admired you CSI's and your work" the man straightened up, offering his hand. Greg took it and stood up, but he couldn't look away from those pretty eyes that seemed to cast a light of their own. "I could never be so...so smart to do the things you do."

"Thanks" Greg tried not to sound retarded "But...fires, your work...I could never do that, I don't have what it takes to run into a burning building and save lives. I can sit and analyze for hours, but what you guys do is something special."

"I never...thought of it that way" the man's accent seemed to thicken, taking Greg's hand and placing a kiss along the knuckles "You are so smart...may I know your name?"

"Greg Sanders" the brunette stated without thought, then back-pedaled "Why?"

The Italian smiled, "So that when this is over, I may ask you to dinner."

Greg flushed clear up to his roots, "I-I...I'm sorry, I couldn't."

The man looked thoroughly crestfallen, then inflated again, "Will you think about it?"

"I can't" Greg bit his lip, ducking his head "I'm...already involved with someone."

The man smiled luminously, "Whoever it is, I would fight to the death for your company...maybe even your heart."

Greg wasn't sure whether to be intensely flattered...or embarrassed.

"Sir, you can't be here" Gil came from around the corner, and the brunette knew his lover had been there the entire time "I'm afraid you'll have to leave, this _is_ a crime scene after all."

"Of course" the Italian's expression hardened when he locked eyes with Grissom, then turned back to Greg and softened again "I truly hope to see you soon, Greg."

Then the firemen left, obviously indignant at being cut off of his courting rituals.

Greg spotted his lover's annoyed look, "Gil, before you say anything...I told him no, and that I was involved."

"I know" Grissom had that tone, the one that said 'I'm jealous and pissed, but I'm trying to play the cool boss.' The older man turned towards Warrick, catching the man's attention "Warrick, did you see that man that was just here?"

The black man nodded, "Yeah, Griss."

"Good" Gil smiled tightly, faux-cheer "If he comes back in here..._shoot him_."

Grissom left, leaving a thoroughly red-faced lover behind and a grinning Warrick.

**Las Vegas  
****August 1  
****1:03 AM**

Grissom rubbed at his eyes, weary from a night _and_ day of work. He was holed up in his office, the door locked and shut with the blinds drawn so no one could peek in on him. He sat back in his chair, fiddling absently with his glasses and thinking of that cheesy Italian fireman who had hit on his boy.

The phone rang loudly, making him wince. He reached out, ready to ignore the call, but he caught sight of the number and sat up. He picked up the phone, putting it to his ear and wearing an expression of surprise.

"Horatio Caine?"

"_It's good to hear you, Gil_" Horatio sounded a little tired as well "_Can I ask why I'm getting the intuition to call you?_"

Gil sat back in his chair, "I wouldn't claim to know what goes on inside your head, Horatio"

"_It's __**still**__ good to hear you anyway_" Horatio sighed "_We just got over a glade fire down here, and it's nice to speak to someone who isn't irate or crying._"

"Fire, you say?" Gil's brow drew "We just had a house burn down up here, arson."

"_Then maybe you've faced my problem_" irritation worked it's way into Horatio's dulcet tones "_The firemen down here are getting a little too big for their boots, they think they own whatever they can see_."

"_Whoever_ they can see" Gil growled, clearly agitated as well "They think they can walk up to anyone, turn on the charm, talk about 'their brave work', and they'll just have them falling into their arms."

"_Hm, it's strange_" he could hear the smile in the red head's voice "_That savors strongly of bitterness...you've had this problem?_"

"Yeah, I-" Gil cut off, jaw dropping uncharacteristically at the blinking light on his phone and the number flashing there "Horatio, you'll never believe this...Mac Taylor is calling my phone."

"_Mac?_" Horatio sounded intrigued "_Put him on._"

"O...kay" Gil hesitated over the button on the second line, then pressed it "Gil Grissom here."

"_Are fire-fighters sexy now?_" Mac growled on the second line "_What the hell is it with them? They think their so damn brave and courageous-_"

"It's good to hear you too, Mac" Gil cut him off "Just so you know, Horatio's on the other line."

Mac paused, "..._H?_"

"_Hello to you as well, Mac_" Horatio sounded pleasant now, it seemed the voices of both men had cheered him up "_It seems you are suffering from the same fate as us: Overzealous firemen._"

"_You don't even know!_" the New Yorker growled.

"Please, do tell us" Gil encouraged him, settling back for an interesting story.

"_A building caught fire today, __**arson**_" Mac began, a creak in the background told that he was in his office as well and sitting in his chair "_I set Danny to do the interviews, and what do I find? This...this ashen kid flashing his muscles and flirting. It was disgusting, really._"

"_At least he didn't __**touch**__ Danny_" Horatio tried to keep his growl in check, probably locked in his office as well "_Glade fire, the firemen were suspected. I had one, Dominic Bonsara, who thought he could go around touching my things._"

Mac and Gil sucked in a breath at that, nobody touched Lieutenant Caine's new husband and lived.

Mac spoke first, "_Care to specify?_"

"_He had Speed against a wall, so close I was sure he was suffering smoke inhalation_" something shattered in the background, they both winced at Caine's fury "_And Speed was doing it on purpose, he let that bastard touch him to try and get a confession out of him. He thought he was helping!_"

"That's something I always admired about Tim" Gil smiled weakly "So eager to please, but a little naïve on how to get it."

Horatio sighed heavily as the sound of glass being swept into a trash can echoed in the phone line, "_I swear, that boy will be the death of me._"

"_And you, Grissom?_" Mac inquired "_What kind of fire-harassment has Greg ran into?_"

"Oh, trust me, he loved every _minute_ of it" Gil scoffed, fiddling with the rim of his glasses that were on the desk "This Italian fireman came into our crime scene, starting going on and on about how smart Greg was...how complicated his thinking was...tricked Greg into admitting what he did was noble work. Asked him out to dinner...but Greg had to turn him down twice before I stepped in. And, get this, he told Greg he would gladly fight to the death for his company...and his heart."

Equal snorts of amusement came from the phone.

Horatio sighed again, "_Our boys_..."

"_I say we lock them up from the rest of the world_" Mac's tone was tinged with bitterness "_Make sure no one can touch them again._"

"Maybe it's just fire-fighters" Gil made a face "I mean, I suppose they have their sexual appeal, but they're more a thing of fantasy."

The same realization hit them all at the same time.

Gil hesitated, "You don't think..."

Another creak of leather told the other two that Mac had sat up rather quickly in his chair, "_They're not bored, are they?_"

Horatio's voice was strained, "_They're fucking their bosses, how can they be bored?_"

"Well..." Grissom bit the inside of his lip "They do call themselves the Diamond Dogs"

Another pause on the phone, not a good sign.

"_Like...like __**Moulin Rouge**__?_" Mac sounded angrier by the moment "_Whores_?"

"It's just a name Greg mentioned once" Grissom tried to calm the man down "It's nothing, really."

"_Don't do or say something you'll regret, Mac_" Horatio chimed in, his voice calming the other two easily "_I've heard the name before from Speed, but I'm sure it doesn't mean anything along the lines that you're thinking. I'm sure they're not bored...they're __**our**__ boys, after all. If they strayed, we'd have kill the ones they left us for. Now, I am up for hiding a body, but I'm sure Mac will have to fire the fatal shots._"

Mac forced a laugh, "_You never did like to have your hand in death._"

"Ah, ah, Mac" Grissom's laugh was much more genuine "We're starting to rub off on our form of speech."

"_Oh bite me, Bug_" Mac's affectionate nickname only made Horatio laugh as well.

"_Not to mention that I'm married to my boy, there's no way he's getting away now_" there was a sigh over the line "_I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this off_" Horatio's voice was distracted now "_I have to get home, Speed's cooking dinner._"

"_That reminds me_" another creak, a thump on the line gave away that Mac had stood up "_Danny's picking up Chinese, I better go. He'll get coarse with me if I'm late again._"

"Nothing worse than cold Chinese food" Gil made a face "Then I'll let you both go. I hope to see you soon."

Horatio's smile was evident in his voice, "_You as well, Gil._"

The red head clicked off, but Mac lingered for a second longer.

The bug-scientist rose a brow, "Mac?"

"_I know Caine's smart, I know he's been at this longer than me, but what if he's wrong?_" a huff, a scratching over the line like Mac was rubbing his mouth "_You don't really think Danny's bored, do you?_"

Gil grinned like a cat, "He could never be bored of you, Mac, from the stories Greg tells me...you like to take him on any flat surface at any time. So no, I don't think he's bored. If worse comes to worse, have more office sex."

Mac scoffed over the line, but his gratefulness was in his voice, "_You are something else, Grissom._"

Then a click, the other had hung up.

Grissom hung up the phone, staring at it thoughtfully afterwards.

Poor Mac, he was the latest to the game. First Horatio had hooked up with Speed a year and a half ago, then a year ago he got with Greg, then just seven and half months ago Mac admitted he was madly in love with Danny. Well, not in those words, but that didn't mean he wasn't playing with a flush of hearts.

Out of them all, Mac was the most insecure. For the first two months, he couldn't accept Speed's relationship with Danny and was paranoid that he was going to be left for the Trace Expert. But just as he accepted that relationship, Greg decided to introduce himself and another wave of paranoia came. Mac would never admit his fears to Horatio, he always felt like an idiot when he did.

Thus, he confided in Grissom.

Gil was overcome with an urge to claim what was his, and since it was the afternoon anyways...what was the harm in a noon-er in his office?

Pressing in Greg's page on his cell, Gil sat back and waited patiently.

He would show Greg just who he belonged to, and put that fireman to shame.

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**---**Emono


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Nine in the Afternoon (7/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick  
**Disclaimer:** I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters.  
**Summary:** Fluffy scenes, and I define fluff as them being caught sleeping. So it's just lots of some of the boys walking in on the other boys being cute and sleeping, so take note and brace yourself for the incredible cuteness. The images it's puts in your head will make you happy, I promise you.  
**Warnings: **Only the purest cut Fluff…ok, not really, it's kinda perverted too.  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Word Count: **2,136

**Author Note**:  
I wanted to make a pure fluff story, and these scenes kept popping up into my mind while I was listening to 'Nine in the Afternoon' by Panic at the Disco. I want you to know that these scenes don't take place all at the same time, imagine these moments spread out over a year or so.

"_Feeling as good as lovers can you know,  
__Yeah, we're feeling so good  
__...Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
__Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
__And we know that it could be,  
__And we know that it should  
__And you know that you feel it too."  
_**_---"Nine in the Afternoon"_ by Panic at the Disco**

Greg and Danny had finally decided to go down and visit their best friend's new home, and they had decided to drag Mac along with them. When Horatio and Speed had gotten married, they had bought a new house that would fit them both. They had both been given an address and a spare key, but they hadn't gotten time to see it until now.

Oh, and they hadn't bothered to call either, hence the reason to use the key.

Mac stood back, tisking and shaking his head as his lover fished out his spare key and used it on the door. Greg giggled softly, almost running in and taking in the surroundings. It was a beautiful house, spacious with a pristine kitchen that was probably thanks to Speed.

"Tim wouldn't buy a house that didn't have the best kitchen" Danny gave a short laugh, then noticed the newlyweds weren't around "Where are they?"

Mac found them quickly, "Maybe we should go...?"

"What is it?" Greg eagerly ran over to where the older man was looking, and gasped.

There was a patio outside, one that was right on the beach. On that patio was a hammock set up, it was a nice blue color and stretched tight. The hammock wasn't what caught their attention, what had them all staring were the occupants. Horatio was on his back in the hammock, stretched out as much as possible with one arm behind his head and one foot dangling off the edge and brushing the ground with each soft sway. Speed was curled against his side, pressed along the length of the Lieutenant and had his head resting on the dip of his shoulder.

Greg smiled, "That's so cute."

"We should go" Mac repeated more sternly "Horatio won't like this..."

"Oh, quit ruining it" Danny tisked, eyes never leaving the two in the hammock. Their voices seemed to cause Speed to stir, he moved restlessly against his lover until Horatio murmured something in his sleep and let his free hand come up to card through the younger man's dark hair. Speed hummed pleasantly at this, his own hand sliding over the red head's chest and spreading out along the line of his stomach.

They all saw the shine their matching rings gave off in the light of the setting sun, one in the other's hair and the other along the other's stomach.

"Mac's right" Greg agreed grudgingly "Let's go..."

The three snuck out, Mac dialing the number of the local hotel on his way out.

~*~

Greg and Speed knew it was time to stop dragging Danny all over the country, that it was wrong to demand so much from the blonde. So they both decided to go visit him up in New York for once, show him a good time in his own town instead of in the humidity of the Miami sun or on the Las Vegas Strip.

And, it just so happens, they dragged Gil along on the pretenses that they would never get home without the proper babysitter. That, and Horatio had called the good doctor up and told him to take good care of his husband or there would be some serious hell to pay.

"Where did you two get those?" Grissom asked, deadpan as he watched the two younger men worked over the locks on the door. They had only knocked once without a response, and Speed was a bit afraid of what pissed off New York neighbors would do to them if they pounded on the door too much. It seemed that Greg had the doorknob key, but Speed had the keys to both of the deadbolts. "I'm sure Mac didn't give them to you."

Speed gave an evil grin, "Danny may have left his keys at my house last time he was down..."

Greg snickered, "And then we may have made copies...of all his keys."

Grissom pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mac better not blame me..."

"He won't" Greg assured him, the door popping open "Finally!"

The three hadn't taken ten steps through the door before they all froze like rabbits that had been spotted, eyes locked on the bed across the room. The apartment was dark, which it had every right to be seeing as it was late at night. It wasn't their fault their planes were late, right? But they hadn't even thought they would catch a glimpse of what was before them.

Mac and Danny were in the apartment, all right...on the bed. No, perverts, not doing it! Of course, with the CSI training between all three of them, they could tell there had been some sex going on. The dresser was in total mess, every object on it thrown off and scattered on the floor. And if the *cough* white substance on the drawers was any indication...yeah, you get it.

The blankets and pillows were all kicked to the floor, and the mattress was bare enough to let the two men spread out. Mac was flat on his back, snoring lightly, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Danny was on his stomach, arms folded and his head resting on them. Oh, and did anyone notice that they were bare-ass naked? Yeah, the boys surely did.

The air-conditioner kicked on, startling the three out of their daze.

Greg was kinda loud, "Uh..."

"Shh!" Speed slapped a hand over his best friend's mouth, glaring hard.

Danny shivered as the cold air swept the apartment, mumbling and shifting uncomfortably. Mac stirred at this, blinking dully up at the ceiling as he tried to wake up. The three men who _weren't_ supposed to be in the apartment stilled, wishing themselves desperately invisible. Mac rolled over, snatching the thicker blanket off the floor and pulling it onto the empty bed. He gently placed it over the blonde, ceasing his shivers.

Danny murmured sleepily, "Mac...?"

"Shh, go back to sleep" Mac's voice was hoarse, but he smoothed his hand through his lover's hair and caused him to almost purr in content. Slipping beneath the blanket as well, Mac fell asleep closer to his lover than before.

Greg opened his mouth to say something like a moron, but his lover silenced him.

"Shhh..." Grissom was near silent, curling a finger in the back of both of the younger men's jeans to slowly pull them backward and out of the apartment.

They both allowed themselves to be led without a word, stepping carefully until they were out of the apartment and the door was locked again.

"Mac will skin you both alive if he finds out you saw that" Gil stated "So keep quiet, alright?"

Speed nodded, at a loss for words.

Greg grinned, "...I just totally got to see Mac naked!"

~*~

Speed and Danny went up to Las Vegas to see their buddy, but Horatio refused to let Speed go up to Las Vegas without proper protection. So he sent himself, since Gil refused to baby-sit Speed anymore after a certain incident with Mac and something about him being naked...

Anyway, there they were in Las Vegas. Horatio had sent up his Hummer separate, he refused to drive any rental car. They were in said Hummer, all three of them, driving towards the spot they hoped Gil and Greg were at. Apparently they hadn't come into work, so Catherine could only take a guess as to where Gil would take his boy this time of night.

"Why don't _we_ ever go out into the middle of the desert?" Speed whined, looking out the passenger seat at the open desert at night that passed by them. He had his arms crossed, pouting cutely and trying not to smile.

Horatio glanced at his husband, "If you like it so much, I'll drop you off right here."

"No way" Speed glared, though his smile was starting to break through "You'll never come back for me!"

"I thought that was the point" Horatio grinned, his sunglasses weren't there to hide the mirth shining in his too-blue eyes.

"You guys are so sweet, yer' makin' my teeth rot" Danny leant in from the back, popping up between the seats "Isn't that Gil's new truck over there?"

Horatio pulled over off the dirt road, coming up beside the dark truck that Greg had talked his lover into buying a few weeks ago. They got out of the Hummer, Danny tripping over the bulky vehicle while Speed laughed at him just because they didn't have obese machines like that in New York. They made their way over to the truck, but what they spotted made them stop.

"Oh..." Speed's brow drew "Well, never thought I'd see that."

Horatio scoffed, "I knew Gil had a soft side somewhere...deep down."

Speed gestured out, "Well there it is."

There, in the truck bed, were the two lovers. Gil was seated against the opposite end, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and draped around the rest of him so all they could see were the ends of his legs. Between those legs was Greg, his head lulled over on the older man's shoulder and sleeping soundly. Gil's arms were wrapped around his waist, holding the blanket in place over the younger man so they were both warm in the cool night air. Greg was barefoot, legs tucked up so his whole body was as close to his lover as possible.

"They are sweet, aren't they?" Horatio wrapped his own arms around his husband's waist, resting his chin on the dark haired man's shoulder and smiling "I told you they could be sweet, didn't I?"

"Yeah" Speed grinned "And here I thought they just had wild office sex all the time. Who knew? There _is_ more to their relationship."

Grissom shifted suddenly, tightening his grip on his boy and absently placing a kiss on his neck. Pressed closer than before, he went straight back to sleep.

Danny took out his cell phone, flipping it open and holding it up.

"Danny" Speed hissed, his voice low and fierce "Don't!"

"It's revenge" the New Yorker grinned, pushing a button and taking a picture of the lovers "He got a pic of me and you and sent it to Mac, I'll just send this to Mr. Nick Stokes. I'm sure he'll appreciate this, that Warrick of his too."

Speed made a face, "I didn't know Warrick and Nick were a couple."

Danny gave a snort as he put his phone away, "How could you not? Greg never shuts up about them, it's always 'I almost caught them at it today' and 'I think they were making out in the break room, but I don't have proof.' I swear he needs a life."

"Boys, I think we should leave them" Horatio took note of how Gil was right on the edge of waking up and catching them staring "They'll wake up soon enough. I'll pay for a hotel suite tonight, how does that sound?"

"Good for me" Danny headed back to the Hummer "Now start up this beast, I'm starving."

Speed scoffed as he slipped into the passenger seat, "You're always hungry."

The blonde tisked, "That joke only works if Mac was here."

Horatio shook his head at the way they bantered back and forth, glad that Greg wasn't there.

He couldn't handle all three Diamond Dogs at a time.

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**---**Emono


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **7 Minutes In Heaven (At Work) (8/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick, Don/Eric  
**Disclaimer:** I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters.  
**Summary:** There's no making out at work...it's too easy to get caught.  
**Warnings: **When you step back and look at it, it's just perverted-fluff really.  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Word Count: **1,639

**Author Note**: Now that I've done the cute scenes, I can make up some awesome "You're totally busted at work" scenes, cause how fun are those? :) Plus, in my world, Warrick isn't married.

"_I keep telling myself, keep telling myself  
__I'm not the desperate type  
__Sitting out dances on the wall  
__Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
__I'm not going home alone  
__Cause I don't do too well on my own"  
_**_---"7 Minutes in Heaven"_ by Fall Out Boy**

Warrick clenched his fists, trying to concentrate on the pain of his nails digging into his fists as a distraction from the scene in front of him. There was Nick, _his_ Nick, flirting with the new woman who had been sent to replace Greg in the DNA lab. It was all he could do not to go over there and kiss that pretty smile right off his face, show them all who Nick really belonged to.

Warrick stood, leaving the evidence to rot as he determined to do just that. He left the lab he was in, leaving a gaping Sara behind who was stuttering something about how she'd just get the evidence processed herself then, thank you very much.

"Nick, we need to talk" Warrick approached his (secret) boyfriend, taking him by the arm and giving a cold smile to the lab tech "It's kind of important."

"Yeah, sure" Nick was obviously oblivious as he let the taller man lead him away, towards the locker room "What is it?"

Warrick couldn't help but grin, "Oh, you'll see."

Nick swallowed nervously, but was half-dragged into the locker room towards the back where no one could hear them and the lockers got parallel to the door and it was hidden from view. The Southerner was dragged to the back side of a row, getting slammed up against he metal and yelping. But demanding lips covered his, stealing any other sound he might've made. He moaned shamelessly, his lover pressing his body into his own and keeping him pinned. Strong hands gripped his hips, and his own hands wandered over shoulders and along the back of his neck.

Warrick pulled away first, nipping the slighter man's lower lip hard.

"Damn, 'Rick..." Nick gasped, the man's grip loosening on his hips.

"Sorry about that" Warrick grinned "But you know better than to flirt right in front of me. I get all jealous...it's not pretty."

Nick smiled, licking his lips, "I think I like it."

They leaned in for another kiss, but hesitated when they heard the footsteps of people coming into the room. Judging by sound, it was only two people.

"Gil" came a hushed voice, their eyes widening as a thump shook the lockers; someone was on the other side "We can't, we're at work-"

"Then you shouldn't have worn those jeans" their eyes widened as they realized it was their boss speaking in that husky voice, and it was Greg who was protesting. Then the sounds of kissing, a slight moan, then the thump of someone's head connecting with the locker. Nick gave his lover a desperate look and mouthed 'What are we gonna do?' Warrick held up a finger, pushing him against the locker and pinning him there with a solid hand on his chest.

The black man cleared his throat loudly, causing his lover to make a frantic face and shake his head. There was a sound on the other sound, a protesting grunt, then Warrick peeked around the corner to see Grissom staring back at him from the other side.

"Hey Griss" Warrick kept his face serious "Some case today, huh?"

"The worse kind" Grissom replied just as neutrally "It's never good to find pregnant women."

"It's a tragedy" the taller man nodded absently "So...how's Greg? How's he taking to the field?"

"Just fine, he's enjoying himself" Grissom's arm flexed out of sight, holding his boy tight against he locker "And...Nick? How has he taken to the case?"

"Well enough" Warrick didn't even flinch when his lover tried to bite at his hand, glaring.

Nick sighed softly and decided to make a move, "Hey Greg."

There was a pause, "...hey Nick...rough case, huh?"

"Yep" Nick nodded, trying not to let his smile leak into his voice too much "You ok with it? There's worse than this to come, I promise."

There was a thump like he was being re-pinned against he locker, "...I'm adapting."

Warrick took his boyfriend's arm in his hand, "I'm going to go back to the lab, I've got lots of evidence to process before I can head back out."

"Of course" Grissom nodded, watching the taller man disappear behind the locker. Not a minute afterwards a flash of Warrick and Nick were seen between the lockers before they were both gone and the lovers were left alone.

"I told you" Greg tisked, glaring at his lover "I knew we'd get caught."

Grissom rolled his eyes, "What? You didn't know they were there either."

~*~

Don hadn't really been paying attention to his surroundings, his mind was buried in the file of their latest victim. A solid palm pressing into his shoulder blade made him jump, spinning around so fast that the file fell from his hands onto the table with the rest of the evidence. He was met with deep sable eyes and an ivory grin, he thought he was dreaming for a second.

"Eric?" Don breathed, lost in his lover's eyes "What are you doing here?"

The CSI stepped back shyly, "I missed you, Donnie...is that so wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here" Don grinned, reaching out and touching the line of his lover's jaw "But I'm glad you are."

They both pulled away at the same time, realizing just where they were. Even later at night, the New York Crime Unit was no place to mack on your boyfriend. Don seized the Cuban's hand, leading him towards Mac's office.

"Not there!" Eric hissed "Do you want to get caught?"

"Nah, Mac took the day off" Don grinned at his lover, pulling him close as he opened the door behind his back and stepped inside "He's probably at home with Danny..."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Don turned, both gaping at what they saw. Danny was bent backward over the desk, shirt torn open and pants undone. He was panting and flushed, still being pinned by an equally rumpled Mac. Eric immediately covered Don's eyes, slowing backing out of the office.

"Wait!" Don removed his lover's hand, taking in every detail like a starved man "This is _so_ much better than a tape!"

"Don, let's get the hell out of here" Eric growled, pulling his lover out the door and shutting it firmly behind them. The lovers shared a heated look, then nearly ran to Don's car.

They prayed they made it out of the parking lot...

~*~

Calleigh hadn't really thought about what she was doing, all she knew was that she had evidence to present to Horatio and it needed to be done. At least, if anyone asked later, that was her story. His other reason was less valid, it was more on a hunch than anything. Horatio was holed up in his office for the last hour or so, blinds drawn tightly against anyone who might peek in. Plus...

Speed, his husband, was missing from the Trace lab.

Thinking all sorts of naughty thoughts, Calleigh barged right into her bosses office.

"Oops! I didn't..." Calleigh trailed off, finding Horatio very much alone in his office and peering down at a file on his desk. He looked up, something unfamiliar shining in his eyes, but he gave her one of his usual half-smiles.

"Ma'm..." he sat up a bit straighter in his chair "What can I do for you?"

"Oh..." she deflated instantly, almost pouting as she slipped the folder onto his desk "Ballistics report, and you were right...it was the wife despite the obvious male-gendered gun."

"You should never stereotype, Calleigh" Horatio tisked, his fingers shaking a bit as he pulled the folder to himself "It's very un-CSI."

"Right, of course" Calleigh resigned herself to a smile "Well, I've got a case that Trapp wants me to take a look at."

The blonde turned to leave, making it all the way to the door before pausing.

"Horatio..." she turned, brow furrowed "Have you seen Speed?"

There was that something in his eyes again, "I sent him on a solo case, but he should be returning soon. Do you need him?"

"No, no" Calleigh assured her boss, waving it off "See ya."

When she was gone and the door was shut, Horatio could finally breath again. He slumped back in his chair, relief washing through him. Warm hands brushed his thighs, he looked down to see Speed grinning like anything.

Horatio tried (and failed) to glare, "We were almost caught."

"That's the third time she's walked in on us" Speed huffed, palming his lover's hastily concealed cock through his pants almost inattentively "I swear she has this gay-dar that specifically detects office-sex."

Horatio hummed in agreement, but only relaxed into the chair, "So...are you going to finish what you started?"

Speed held back his childish giggle, skilled fingers freeing his lover of his pants to complete what he had –indeed– started.

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**---**Emono


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Sugar, We're Goin' Down Swinging (9/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick, Don/Eric  
**Disclaimer:** I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters.  
**Summary:** Gil and Greg share a morning, but out there someone gets shot.  
**Warnings: **I'm messing with the timeline between Greg's transition between lab and field, but I don't care. AU, bite me.  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Word Count: **2,537  
**Author Note**: I saw this part of the show where the comedian got killed and freaked out and said, "There it is! They're together! ...is everyone blind? Climb out of your hole, people, it's right there!" So I totally wrote this and made it longer by shooting someone.

_"You know what I have that you want in the mornings? Apart from my devilish grin and rakish good looks, of course."  
"I like your coffee."  
"No, no. You love my coffee. And you wanna know why? It's Blue Hawaiian."—Grissom and Greg_

Grissom read the paper, seated at the table in his kitchen area in the early morning. A yawn made him look up, there in the doorway stood his young lover. Greg was rubbing at his eyes, blinking dully at the sudden light that flooded the kitchen. He was clad in a pair green plaid sleeping pants, though he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. Greg stretched, stomach muscles working beneath the smooth skin there. The light caught his hair, making it look more blonde than normal, bouncing off the soft spikes and giving him a halo.

"It's about time you got up, I was waiting on your coffee" Grissom ran his eyes over his lover, taking in every detail almost hungrily. A little voice in the back of his head scolded him for being so lecherous this early in the morning, especially since he had his boy not eight hours ago.

Greg smiled sleepily, "Morning to you too."

The man walked over to the cabinets, pulling out his Blue Hawaiian blend of coffee along with two mugs. One was black, a little skeleton in a marching band uniform playing the drum was printed on it. The other was more conservative dark blue color, a white outline of a moth printed across it. Greg set them both on the counter, going about fixing the coffee.

Grissom tuned out for a second, cocking his head and letting his eyes drift up and down his boy and noting how much he had changed from the scrawny lab rat to the man he had before him. He was still into metal bands and wore their shirts, still had those worn jeans, but his wardrobe was getting different. There was a suit in their closet now for court, jackets that were really work-appropriate, some solid color shirts. Dress pants, even.

It surprised Gil, since his own wardrobe was a little eccentric as well. But Greg was still fun-loving, still smiled that certain smile that made his heart flutter, and they were just too much alike and too different not to be in love.

The coffee started slowly pouring into the glass container, and Greg stepped back to admire his work. He made a large pot, since they both usually drank a cup before work and then two more before the morning was over from the thermos. Greg snagged a blueberry muffin, a batch he had made last night right before bed so he would have breakfast today and tomorrow. He walked over to the table, peeling back the wrapper absently as he stared at his thoughtful lover.

"Anything particular on your mind?" Greg rose a brow at the secret smile he was given "Gil?"

Grissom gestured toward himself, "Come here, sweetness."

"We can't" Greg bit the side of his lip "We have to be at work in less than an hour-ah!"

Grissom seized the edge of his lover's pajama pants, getting him close enough to wrap his arms around his hips and getting him right on his lap. Greg tried to protest, but found that he couldn't put up much of a fight when the man was more determined than him and had him held so firmly in his lap. He settled back into the warm embrace, closing his eyes and savoring the kisses placed along the curve of his neck.

He managed a single protest, "What do you want?"

"Nothing" Gil replied honestly "I just want to hold you until the coffee's done..."

Greg smiled, breaking his muffin into four equal parts on the table and offering a quart. Grissom took the piece into his mouth, swallowing the bit of breakfast as his thumb idly traced the curve of his lover's belly button.

"I love you, you know that?" Greg stated, biting a piece of his own quart off.

"That could use some butter" Gil stood suddenly, causing the young man to give a cry and almost fall to the floor. Strong hands secured his place in the seat his lover just left, brilliant jade eyes locked on his as he looked up from his seat. "And I love you too."

A soft kiss bussed his forehead, the older man walked over to the coffee pot to pour them both a cup of the caffeine. Greg smiled at the gesture, knowing it was true. Fall Out Boy's 'Parker Lewis Can't Lose (But I'm Going To Give It My Best Shot)' played suddenly on the counter next to the coffee pot, signaling the younger man's cellphone.

Grissom rose a brow, "Who's that?"

"Huh" Greg chewed thoughtfully on another piece of muffin "That's Speed's tone, I wonder what he wants."

The older man reached for the cell, "Should I...?"

Greg thought about how this morning could go, "Nah, it's probably nothing important."

The younger man got up and went over to his lover, kissing him full on the mouth and sharing the taste of their coffee. Meanwhile, the cell kept ringing...

'_It's not like I don't respect your opinion  
__Your quick wit lips just rip me apart sometimes.  
__Sometimes like this._'

~*~

Meanwhile, down in Miami, a worried blonde was practically running off the plane. Calleigh met him halfway down the parking lot, immediately hugging when they met and both near tears already. They pulled back, both drawn and biting their lips.

"...is he ok?"

"They think he'll be ok, but they don't know" Calleigh whispered "He would want you here...where's Greg?"

The blonde scowled, "I don't know."

~*~

'_You remind me of a former love, that I once knew  
__And you carry a little piece with you.  
__We were holding hands, walking through the middle of the street:  
__That's fine with me,  
__I'm just taking in the scenery'_

Greg sang along with the tune as Nick gave him a strange look, digging into his pocket with one hand while the other shined a flashlight along the carpet he was searching for evidence. 'I Have Friends In Holy Spaces'...that meant it was Danny.

"Danny-boy" Greg smiled into the phone "What can _I_ do for you?"

"_You can pick up your fuckin' phone when a friend calls, for starters!_" came an angry growl over the line, making him wince.

"Danny, hold up for a second" Greg stood, giving the call all his attention "I just picked up the phone, didn't I?"

"_Where were you this morning?_" Danny hissed, clearly irate at the brunette "_Horatio tried to call you from Tim's cell, but you didn't answer._"

"I was having breakfast, I decided not to answer my phone early" Greg made a face "Who shoved a stick up your ass?"

"_Are you bein' intentionally dense or just cruel?!_" Danny's accent was getting thicker by the second "_Someone gets shot, and you just blow it off for-_"

"Shot?" Greg's voice went low, paling "Who was shot?"

Danny's voice softened, "_Wait_..._you don't know?_"

"Tell me!" Greg demanded fiercely, getting strange looks from Nick and Sara.

Danny said the one word that broke his resolve and his composure, "_Tim._"

"Oh God..." Greg dropped to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes "I-Is he...ok?"

"_No, Greg, he__'s in the hospital_" Danny sounded empathetic now "_I thought you knew, but_-..._nevermind, G, can you come down? He's not awake-_"

"I don't care, I'll be right down" Greg stated strongly, even though he was breaking inside "What do the doctors say?"

Danny sighed into the phone, "_They're just giving us doctor answers, even Horatio can't make them give a straight answer_."

Grissom was attracted to the scene when his lover gasped harshly at the realization, "Horatio! Oh man, how's he holding up?"

"_He's more pissed than anything_" there was a beep in the background "_I'm here with Tim right now, H is out gettin' the guy. I gotta go, man, if they catch me with my cell phone out_..."

Greg made an understanding sound, "I won't let you go through that alone."

They both hung up at the same time, but Greg couldn't take his eyes away from the floor.

"Gregor?" Grissom whispered, kneeling down to his boy and touching his shoulder "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"Speed's been shot, Danny's already down there with him" a tear escaped, but he wiped it away roughly with the end of his sleeve "I gotta go, Gil, I have to. That call this morning...it was Horatio trying to get a hold of me. I-"

"Shh, I understand" Gil moved his hand up, cupping the side of the boy's face "Go now, I'm not going to stop you."

"Thank you" Greg leant in as if to kiss him, but forced himself away and out of the crime scene after handing his collected evidence and his camera over to Catherine. The blonde woman peered after him thoughtfully, watching as the boy took one of the officer's aside and asked for a ride to the airport. In a minute, he was gone.

"What was that?" Catherine asked, walking up to Grissom "He's been leaving a lot lately, can he afford any more time off?"

"I'll cover him" Gil replied smoothly "He needs to leave."

~*~

Greg arrived in Miami by the morning, thankfully Calleigh was there to meet him and drive him to the hospital. She couldn't stay, she was going to accompany Horatio to some of the suspects houses. But she did leave a tidbit behind...

"_God help the man who shot Horatio Caine's husband...he's out for blood, Greg._"

And Greg didn't doubt it for a moment

Greg gave his name and his friend's name at the head desk, bouncing on the balls of his feet and chewing his bottom lip the whole time. The secretary took her sweet time typing in the information, and it was a thirty year wait between her fingers pausing on the keys and the utterance of the correct number.

She looked over the rim of her glasses distastefully as he sprinted down the hall.

It seemed Speed's medical insurance covered a room by himself, either that or Horatio's badge had. Greg paused to knock, but smiled faintly as he recalled Diamond Dog rule 2: 'You never have to knock' (of course, that only applied to the three of them. Because of that rule they had all walked in on some rather provocative scenes. Maybe that's why Speed had suggested that rule in the first place?) He opened the door, heart pounding at the prospect of what he was about to see. The room was rather spacious, a nice cream color painted the walls and ceiling. The floor was a smooth stone, cool to the touch and unfeeling. There was a private bathroom in there as well, just as nice as any hotel.

But what caught his eye was the bed. Speed was there, machines beeping all around him. He was bare beneath the sheet over him, though paler by far. His normal scruff was a little thicker then usual, an oxygen mask covered his mouth and rhythmically pumped air past his lips and through his nose. A thick white gauze covered his shoulder, hiding the wound that lay beneath.

Danny was beside him, still dressed for work in a smart tan jacket and pants. Though Greg could note the wear on him, he didn't have on his glasses and his clothing was rumpled. The blonde looked like he hadn't slept at all, his hands clasped over one of Speed's as if trying to infuse him with his life and warmth.

Blue eyes looked up at him, "...you came?"

"Of course I did" Greg pulled up a chair, taking the scruffy CSI's other hand and rubbing his thumb across his knuckles (wincing when he touched the silver wedding ring there) "How is he?"

"The doctor..." Danny cleared his throat, trying not to sound so hoarse "The doctor said if he didn't wake up today, they weren't sure he was ever gonna."

Greg forced back any tears that welled in his eyes, staring into Speed's face and knowing just what ignoring a phone call had cost him.

"I've got a confession" Greg placed a kiss on the back of his best friend's hand "I've...been screening Speed's calls."

Danny didn't look surprised, but he didn't look away.

Greg smiled sadly, "I just assumed, since I was the last to befriend him, I was the most expendable. I always thought that whatever he had to tell me...he would want to tell you first."

Danny looked sympathetic, "Greg-"

Greg let his tears go as his voice broke, "I'm a horrible friend!"

"...oh, quit bitching already..."

They both looked up, finding Speed conscious and glaring at the brunette.

Danny perked up, "Tim?"

"Damn, you're alive!" Greg smiled brightly, wiping away his tears.

"You know we love you, G" Speed sat up on his elbows a little, taking back his hands "But quit being an asshole and stop screening my calls."

Greg opened his mouth to agree, but was cut off.

"Tim?"

All three looked over at the door, Horatio was there. The older man removed his sunglasses, showing off the redness mixing in with the blue of his eyes. Danny and Greg exchanged a look, nodding at each other in understanding and standing up. As they snuck out, they couldn't help but hear the beginning of the lovers conversation.

"Tim, you're awake...are you in any pain?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily, H. And I'm fine, I promise."

Greg followed Danny down the hall to the vending machines, the blonde pulling a handful of quarters out of his pocket and putting them in two of the machines. One Three Musketeers bar and a Dr. Pepper later, they were sitting against he wall (on the floor, for lack of chairs) and trying to process everything that had just happened.

Greg sighed around a mouthful of chocolate, "I was seriously worried there for a second."

Danny peeled the plastic wrapper off his bottle childishly, "Me too."

"What..." Greg's voice cracked, so he tried again "What the hell are we going to do once we _really_ lose one of us?"

Danny slid his arm around the brunette, silent as he let the other rest his head on his shoulder. The blonde pressed his cheek to the boy's hair, eyes shut in sheer exhaustion.

Greg hesitated, "...Danny?"

Danny couldn't lie to the boy, "I don't know, G."

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**--**Emono


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Demolition Lovers (10/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick, Don/Eric  
**Disclaimer:** Hello, my name is Emono, and I am part of the CSI cult. I do not own it, and I admit that...this is where you applaud me. Applaud me, damn it!  
**Summary:** Greg gets blown up, Danny and Speed get the call.  
**Warnings: **Cuteness for everyone, a tinge of angst with the G/G, but this is pretty much to fill in the hours of first-days-of-school-free-time  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Word Count: **3,717

**Author Note**: I knew I had to make some more H/S and M/D, so I wrote this out. But I then I went back after I was done and through in some G/G, I couldn't resist. Since I just finished the episode where Greg's lab blew up and he got those horrible burns :( Poor boy...did anyone see Grissom's face while Greg was being wheeling out of the Crime Unit? *grin* Totally priceless...so, I'm AU-ing it, sorry. Greg's out in the field for some reason or another, and yet he still visits the lab enough to get blown up by Catherine.

"_And I would drive on to the end with you  
__A liquor store or two  
__Keeps the gas-tank full  
__And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
__But to prove myself to you"  
_**_---"Demolition Lovers"_ by My Chemical Romance**

Pure chaos.

Grissom spotted his lover amongst the debris, the boy lifted his head up briefly only to go limp on the floor. Everyone was swarming around him like frazzled bees, but he could only wait in one spot and stare at the only injured he cared about.

Before he knew it, Greg was being placed on a stretcher and taken away. Gil scrambled to catch up, then walked in rhythm with the medics. But his eyes were only on Greg, in shock and pain. They stopped briefly to open the door to the ambulance, and Greg seemed to catch sight of him in that moment. He reached out weakly, lips forming words that didn't quite make it to his tongue.

Pale and trying to stay calm, Gil eased the boy's hand back onto the stretcher and prayed Greg knew he meant that everything would be ok.

Before Grissom could get into the ambulance with him, a solid hand dropped on his shoulder and pulled him back. He turned, only to find Director Cavallo glaring at him.

"What did you do to my lab, Grissom?"

Gil cast him a nasty look, "I don't have time for this, I need to go with him."

"Listen here, Grissom" Cavallo crossed his arms like a child throwing a tantrum "I don't care if you fuck-toy _did_ blow up, you've got a murder case you need to be on. Not to mention the lab-"

"Catherine will take my murder" Grissom was nearly half in the vehicle "Warrick and Nick will take the lab, Sara's got the case with Brass. I don't need to be here-"

"You go with him and this is going straight to the Sheriff" Cavallo threatened venomously "Don't think I can't get you fired, Grissom. You're lack of respect isn't surprising, but still-"

Gil gave him his special 'oh please' look, "Vegas isn't the only city in the world, Cavallo...so you can –respectfully– got to hell."

Grissom shut the door of the ambulance firmly, taking his seat beside Greg, not feeling nearly as satisfied as he thought he would feel.

~*~

Danny left the bathroom feeling clean, throwing one of Mac's oversized t-shirts over his head and a pair of sweat pants past his hips. He placed a towel over his dripping hair, bending over a bit and scrubbing at it roughly to try and get it damp at best.

A string of notes met his ears, "Damn, Danny, you always look so pretty when you just get out of the shower."

Danny looked up at the statement, smiling at his lover from beneath his terry cloth towel. Mac was on the bed, relaxed for once and even smiling. Those smiles were rare, when Mac's attention was focused solely on him. When he was looking at Danny, some joy possessed him enough to smile, and it surprised him every time. Those were the best moments...

Mac was clad in a thread-bare wife-beater that the blonde had fished out of the closet earlier this morning, something to show off the curve of his muscles in his arms to their fullest extent. The sight always proved to send a flutter down into his belly, he was just too used to seeing his lover in work suits. The older man had his guitar cradled in his lap, fingers dancing over the strings almost absentmindedly.

"There's not much to see here..." Danny gestured to himself, a little flushed (and not just from the shower) "Just me keepin' it simple."

"Simple is good..." Mac ducked his head to watch his fingers force out the notes "Simple is easy."

Danny smiled in understanding, approaching his lover from the side and easing onto the bed behind him. He hugged the older man's waist with his knees, slipping his hands down the strong arms in a smooth caress. Danny rested his forehead against the back of the man's neck, relishing the play of muscles against his lips and hands as Mac continued to play. It was a silken tune, it flowed nicely and seemed to kiss his ears. It was something he had never heard Mac play before, it might've been a ballad...

"It should be like this" Mac stated softly, enjoying the touch of the slighter man.

Danny pulled himself out of his daze, "What should?"

"Us...life..." Mac's fingers nearly tripped on a chord, but he kept playing "We deserve to be like this...always..."

Danny's heart ached suddenly, "You know we can't."

The music stopped, "Why not?"

The blonde winced at his lover's harsh tone, but couldn't reply. Mac sat the guitar down, then turned in his arms. Their kiss was fierce, demanding digits coming up to tangle in dark gold locks to angle their lips just right. Danny nearly whimpered as his mouth was ravished, but let his lover have him. His hair was released to seize the ends of his baggy shirt, pulling it up and over his lover's head.

Danny let Mac pin him to the bed, crawl over and cover him. He didn't want to get away...this was his favorite place to be. Sharp nips trailed down his jaw, along the base of his throat, his collarbone...

"Why can't it always be like this?"

The question was nearly a whisper, breath wafting over his skin.

Danny couldn't lie, "Because...'cause something bad will happen. It always does, you-"

'_If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed  
__Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea,  
__For diamonds do appear to be  
__Just like broken glass to me._'

"Who's that?" Mac sighed, eyes closed in resignation.

Danny plucked up his cell phone and looked at it with surprise, "It's, uh...it's Grissom."

Mac narrowed his eyes up at his lover, "How'd you get Gil's number?"

"Diamond Dog rule 3: 'There are no secrets amongst dogs' " Danny smiled sheepishly as he flipped open the phone "Messer here."

Mac faded out of the conversation, trailing kisses down his lover's abdomen before laving at his navel.

"That's terrible" Danny sounded concerned "And he's alright?"

Mac cocked his head to the side at the long pause, hoping nothing was serious.

Danny gave a snort of bitter laughter "I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps through the whole damn thing, Gil, he's got that good ol' Sanders Denial technique going on. Does he want me to come down?"

Mac made a face...oh joy, trying to get Danny more time off, his favorite pastime.

But the blonde frowned, "He knows I would, in a heartbeat, if he asked. He said what? ...not that serious? That's a load of bull, an' he knows it. Full-thickness burns are serious."

Mac's eyes widened at this, but Gil must have said something soothing.

"Ok, fine" Danny sighed, reaching up and running his fingers through Mac's dark hair "I won't come down...send him my love, ok? Bye."

Danny hung up, setting the phone back on the table.

Mac was almost afraid to ask, "...is Greg ok?"

"His lab blew up, and him along with it. Dumbass kept a burner on, and some other dumbass put something explosive next to it" Danny scowled, but the undertone of concern was underneath it "He's in the hospital...but he says it's not important enough to fly over. Gil's at his bedside...I suppose that's enough."

"He'll pull through" Mac ran his fingertips along the top of the blonde's sweatpants "Greg's strong."

Danny nodded, losing himself in Mac's touch.

~*~

Grissom hung up his cell phone, a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. He was standing by the window in Greg's hospital room, hoping the brunette would wake-up soon. He knew his lover would have wanted him to call Danny and tell him what happened, but assure him he was ok. He would have to call Speed later...

Greg groaned on the hospital bed, on his side so as not to irritate the wound. He shifted, eyes clenched shut briefly before he managed to open them. Gil turned completely toward him, giving him a smile that was on special preserve for only him. Greg caught sight of him, smiling faintly.

His voice was hoarse, "What time is it?"

"Late" Grissom replied, taking in the appearance of his lover. The boy looked so innocent beneath the stark sheet, head against a powder blue pillow, and that ridiculous hospital gown that they forced on him.

Greg seemed a bit out of it, "How long have you been here?"

"A while" Grissom lied, but his lover opened those dark doe eyes and gave him a look that told him he was caught. The older man pulled up a chair, sitting in front of his boy and leaning in. "I rode with you on the bus and never left. I gave Catherine my case, let Warrick and Nick work on your lab, and gave Sara a solo case with Brass. The Director hates me more, and it's all your fault."

Greg looked confused for a moment, "I didn't mean..."

"He said that he didn't care if my toy _did_ get blown up, I wasn't leaving the lab" Gil reached out, curling his fingers beneath the boy's chin and smiling down at him "So here I am."

Greg could just picture the scene in his head and it woke him up a little more, chuckling, "Figured out what happened in the lab, did you?"

"Yes" Grissom's smile faded a little "It seems Catherine brought in a substance and put it inside the fume tank, but the burner was on..."

Greg looked forlorn, "I should have seen it-"

"Hush sweetness, don't even think it" Gil let his fingers cup the side of his boy's face, caressing his temple with his thumb "It's not your fault, it's no one's fault."

The brunette closed his eyes, "And the burns...? Are they bad?"

Gil would never lie, "Yes...but they'll heal."

Greg winced, seeming to withdraw on himself.

"I already called Danny, he sends his love" Grissom tried to lighten his lover's mood "He wanted to fly over, but I told him you wouldn't want that."

Doe eyes fluttered open to show gratitude, "Thanks."

Gil released the brunette's face, clasping his hand instead, "I'll call Tim later...right now, you need to rest. I'll be here, unless you want me to-"

"No, stay, _please_" Greg broke a little, clasping his lover's hands for all it was worth "I...I don't feel good at all, Gil..."

"Let the meds do their work" Gil placed a kiss across his knuckles "Sleep for me?"

Greg's eyes fluttered shut, and he was soon gone.

~*~

It was a quiet evening at the Caine-Speedle home, a fairly normal evening at least.

Speed was swaying softly in the hammock, reading from one of his favorite books by the light of the setting sun. His bullet wound was all but healed, he no longer had to take it easy or stay supine on the bed anymore. He was free to go back to work, though mostly lab work now, and he could wander freely back into his lovely kitchen.

Horatio was not far away, he never really was. He still had his work clothes on, though he was missing his coat and the first few buttons were undone. His bare feet were half-buried in the white sand of the shore by their house, far enough away for personal space but not enough for either to think they were alone. The waves were only lapping a dozen or so feet away from the red head, tempting him to just step in and be swept away.

Things had been difficult at work, a small child witnessing a drive-by in a boat. Personally, Horatio was just glad to have Speed back at work. Just catching glimpses of his husband amidst all the chaos of the day, touching his shoulder or his hair...it kept him going to the end. And when the end came, he was free to be himself in his own house. He wasn't Lieutenant Caine, all cold eyes and quick wit.

He was just Horatio...a soft-spoken, loving husband that enjoyed the sea and his hammock.

'_I think I'm gonna stay home; Have myself a home life  
__Sitting in the slow-mo; And listening to the daylight  
__I am not a nomad; I am not a rocket man  
__I was born a housecat  
__By the sleight of my mother's hand._'

Speed sighed lightly, resting his back on his stomach and fishing his cell phone out of his baggy pajama pants. He peered at the number, the ring didn't belong to Danny or Greg. His brows shot up to his hairline in surprise, but he un-flipped it and put it to his ear.

"Grissom?"

Horatio recognized the tone of his husband's voice, one of surprise.

After a long pause, the surprise turned sickly.

"Is...is he alright? How's his pain?" Speed lowered his voice, listening intently "How could that happen?"

Horatio turned at the concerned here, a prickle of pain in his gut.

"Does he want me to...?" Speed trailed off, smiling bitterly "I see, I get shot and he flies across the country, but a few burns is nothing."

Speed bit his bottom lip, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, Gil..." Speed's voice nearly broke "That was uncalled for...yes, of course you can."

Speed held up the phone to his husband forlornly, "Grissom needs to talk to you."

Horatio nodded, taking the phone from his lover with a slight smile before putting the receiver to his ear.

"Gil" Horatio tried to keep his voice warm "Tell me."

"_Greg was_..._working in the lab. I put him there for the evening, since I couldn't get a chance to go out. I'm still training him, fine-tuning his skills_" Gil sounded so drawn, so grim "_Catherine sat some evidence next to a burner, and it combusted right there. It was a complete accident_..."

"That's not what I meant" Horatio cocked his head "And you know that."

"_I almost lost my boy today, Horatio_" Gil admitted reluctantly "_It scared me_..._he was just laying there on the floor, unmoving. I thought he was dead_..._and then to see him carried away on that stretcher dazed with pain. Damn it, H, he couldn't even cry out_."

"But now he's safe?" Horatio inquired, reaching out to touch his lover's cheek. Speed leant into the touch, eyes locked on the brilliant blue of his lover's.

Gil sighed, "_Yes_..._he's asleep here in front of me_."

Horatio's brow drew, "How much damage did he take?"

"_A slight burn on his cheek_..._partial to full degree thickness burns along his shoulder and back_" Grissom replied slowly, and the red head traced his fingertips down his husband's neck and along the curve of his shoulder as if trying to imagine his love hurt in such a way "_He's going to be scarred up, Horatio. He_..._he doesn't deserve this. It's my fault, I put him back in the lab-_"

"Hush, Gil" Horatio soothed, letting his thumb press into the pulse of Speed's neck to assure himself that he was safe "It's nothing he can't handle, so there's no reason you shouldn't be able to. And even if you did put him back in the lab, it's not your fault. You did what you thought is best, and I know he doesn't blame you."

There was a long pause, "..._thank you, Horatio._"

"Of course" Horatio watched as Speed relaxed back into he hammock, his hand still around the younger man's neck "Anything for you, Gil...you know that."

~*~

**~Three Days Later~**

The night at the Grissom/Sanders home was a normal one, except for they were both home on time for once. Greg was attempting to make something simple, baked chicken and a side salad. He figured that if Speed could cook Horatio gourmet meals, he could at least attempt to make his lover a decent dinner.

He was chopping up the carrot bits and turnips at the moment, staring intently down at his hands as he cut with the large knife. Speed's hands were covered in small, white scars from his years of cooking...Greg wasn't ready to have that yet. Hell, he was beat up enough. His freakin' lab had blown up on him, thanks to Catherine. The slight wound on his cheek still stung when he smiled too wildly, and his shoulder was messed up pretty bad. He knew the burns would scar, and they knew they'd be ugly.

Greg desperately hoped Grissom wouldn't care.

Gil approached his lover from behind, watching him work slowly on the salad. He smiled sympathetically, checking the chicken in the oven quickly before looking over at the brunette. He noted how his younger lover's hands shook almost violently, surprised at this fact.

He opened his mouth to comment, "Greg-"

A sudden, hard twitch knocked the knife clean from the brunette's hands. Greg's eyes widened at this, flexing his hands gingerly before balling them into fists at his sides. Gil watched the knife hit the floor and settle innocently, he knew he hadn't surprised his lover enough to knock a utensil from his hands. Grissom reached out sympathetically, but the young man only smiled grimly and pulled away.

"Greg, your hands are shaking" Grissom chased the brunette into the living room "How long have you been like that?"

"My hands aren't shaking" Greg protested pathetically, trying to smile it off and not wincing as a pang of pain went through his maimed cheek "Really, Gil, I'm fine..."

Gil reached out and seized his lover's wrist, holding it up to show how the digits shook in his grasp. Greg tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened.

"Let go, Gil" Greg nearly glared, scrunching up his nose as his wrist throbbed once "Don't touch me unless you mean it."

The next thing he knew, he was staring up at the ceiling and had his lover straddling his hips. He took note that Gil didn't put pressure on his shoulder, or any of his minor wounds. Grissom raised his hand, pressing a chaste kiss to his palm. The digits shook against his lips, the younger man swallowed thickly.

"Ever since the accident..." Greg flexed his shaking fingers against his lover's cheek "I can't really make it stop."

Gil smiled faintly, "It'll stop, sweetness...I promise."

The brunette nodded, "I'm sorry...I've just been a little on edge lately. It hasn't affected my work, but I'll try to get it under control."

"I understand" Grissom's eyes held pain "Seeing you wheeled out of the building like that...it was all I could do to keep my cool. I was five seconds from just taking you into my arms the whole way, I couldn't stand that you had been hurt so close to me and I couldn't do anything. It's what I get, I suppose, trying to stick you back in the lab..."

"It was a one time thing, I won't be going back there for a long time" Greg pulled his lover down for a brief kiss, a sweet buss of lips "Gil...promise me that when I'm all healed up, you won't look at me differently?"

Gil understood instantly, he let his hand trail up the line of his lover's shirt. He reached the necklace he had made him, tracing it gently and letting his boy feel his touch there.

"I'll love your scars...just as I love the rest of you."

Greg smiled genuinely, leaning in for another kiss. They were quiet in the passing minutes, kissing heatedly and letting their hands roam freely over one another. Gil couldn't stand it much longer, he had to tell his secret. He pried himself off his lover, forcing a little self-control upon himself when the younger man tried to wrap back around him.

"Greg, there's something I have to do" Gil searched the boy's face for any sign of shock or doubt "Seeing you hurt made me realize how dangerous our job is. I don't want to miss a minute with you, I want to hear every word you say from now on. So I've decided...I'm going to get the surgery. I have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow..."

Greg only paused long enough to take in a breath, "...can I go with you?"

Grissom's face showed surprise, "You want to be there?"

"Of course I do" Greg framed his lover's face, caressing the silver-tinged hair lovingly as he sat up "If you'll let me, I want to stay there. I want to be there for you the moment you go in to the moment you come out, I don't want you out of my sights for a second. Can't have them slipping a GPS chip while they have you open-"

Grissom wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close and burying his face into his good shoulder. He breathed in his scent, wondering how he ever got so lucky.

"...thank you."

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**--**Emono


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Simple and Clean…and Sanctuary (11/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick, Don/Eric  
**Disclaimer:** Hello, my name is Emono, and I am part of the CSI cult. I do not own it, and I admit that...this is where you applaud me.  
**Summary:** Danny aches, Greg's dirty, and Speed's a housewife.  
**Warnings: **Usual warnings. If I have to warn you now, you're screwed. Episode spoilers  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Word Count: **2,095

**Author Note**: I just kept writing, trying to fill in the empty school minutes. I'm already writing during class, I'm a bad girl :( Sorry. The title of this one came from Utada Hikaru's songs, since it kind of goes in order how the ficlets go.

"_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothing's like before"  
_**_---"Simple and Clean" _by Utada Hikaru**

Danny gave a little groan, sitting in the seat on the opposite side of his lover's desk. Mac's office was the one place he could go and not be judged, there were no cameras in there and no bugs of any kind. It was a simple scenery, relaxing, with or without his lover there with him.

The blonde pressed the ice-pack to his shoulder, reminding himself of why he finished his police training and hadn't gone into the major league. He had thrown well today, though not at his best. That stupid ball machine had done the trick though, busting into the door when he couldn't.

Though it didn't hurt to have Mac there, watching over him and timing him, commanding him to throw the ball "faster and harder." It brought a secret smile to his face, remembering at the time how he had blushed at the command.

It hadn't let up, even after that personal torment. Danny had hovered by with the speed gun, catching how hard the ball was thrown at the door. Mac had stayed close, pressing along the side of his body and keeping his eyes on the screen in his hand. Hot breath on his neck, his lover's firm chest brushing up against the line of his shoulder blade...teasing him.

No one had said a word about it, it was just another way for Mac to claim him at work.

Danny flexed his free hand gingerly, wincing at the sting in his palm. He had caught that ball like an idiot: gloveless. Now he had a nice contact-burn along the soft flesh just below his middle and index finger. He should have shoved those little kid's out of his way and taken one of their gloves, but he was just too nice sometimes.

He smiled to himself again, Speed would have kicked those kids out of the way.

The door opened behind him, but Danny didn't bother looking back. Few people entered this office without knocking, so either it was Mac behind him or someone of higher rank. He approached from behind, a warm hand covering his and taking the ice-pack.

"Does it feel any better?" Mac's gravel voice ran through him, pressing the cool relief into his shoulder.

Danny lulled his head back, "Not as bad as before."

"I pushed you too hard today...you know I wouldn't hurt you" Mac let the ice-pack drop to his desk. Instead, sure fingers unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, slipping inside and cupping his shoulder. Danny couldn't help but give a moan, his lover's fingers pressing into his strained muscles and massaging them expertly.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah...I know."

"You did well today" Mac assured him, kneading the slighter man's aching shoulder in a way he knew would help "Securing that baseball, getting the guy...you make me proud."

"It's what I live for" Danny smiled a bit, but gave a hiss when Mac pressed particularly hard "_Damn_, Mac..."

The endorphin rush was amazing, he nearly melted into the chair.

"Next time, stretch first" Mac teased, slipping his hand out of his boy's shirt and replacing it with the ice-pack "I've got to go..."

"Me too" Danny stood, turning to face the older man "See you at home?"

Mac not quite dropped his eyes, "I'll be home late..."

Danny made a face but nodded in understanding, "Your stomach feel up for an attempted meal?"

"You're going to try again?" azure eyes sparkled impishly, brow raised "Remember the lasagna incident?"

"Oh bite me" Danny huffed, pressing the ice pack a bit harder into his shoulder "It only burnt because you got home and fucked me into the couch. I fell asleep, it was _your_ fault."

Mac's cat-grin only annoyed him further.

"Just..." Mac reached out, buttoning his lover's shirt and making him look presentable "Keep it simple, ok?"

Danny only glared half-heartedly at his lover's retreating back.

~*~

Greg walked into the break room, a cup of Ramen clutched in his hand with chopsticks sticking out of it. It was steaming, warm against his palm. Nick and Sara were in there, whispering quietly to one another. He felt the tension when he entered the room, but decided to put on the good ol' Sanders Denial blanket instead of dealing with the issue.

Greg put on his brightest smile, "Hey guys."

As soon as he sat down on the other end of the table, trying to give them space, Sara tapped Nick on the shoulder and they both stood.

"Guys, please" Greg watched their leave, reaching out for the Southerner's arm as he passed "Nicky, come on-"

"Don't touch me" Nick's voice was cold as he slapped the boy's hand away, never looking at him before they left.

Greg broke at such an icy gesture, gaping after his friend and eyes welling. He put a firm clamp on his tears, scolding himself that big boys didn't cry. He stirred his soup, sniffling pathetically and wondering why the hell Catherine let him on the case. The seat beside him pulled out, he looked over to find his lover filling the seat.

Grissom smiled at his boy, but he didn't receive one in return, "I'm sorry that they're giving you a hard time..."

"Nick _hates_ me" Greg snapped tearfully, trying to cover his hurt with anger "I don't why know _why_ Catherine put me on this case, I didn't ask for it."

"Technically, you _did_, sweetness" Grissom leant back in the chair, his arm stretched out along the back of Greg's chair so he could fiddle with his boy's hair "Be grateful that Catherine's taking you under her wing, she's second only to me. You wanted field, you have it. This is the dark side, Luke...the competition for cases."

Greg looked over grimly, "Did you know Catherine would call me into the game?"

Grissom couldn't lie to his boy, "I had a strong feeling."

The brunette hesitated, "And...you let her put me on this high-profile case? Even though Cavallo frowns on it? Even though you had three other upper-level CSI's to pick from?"

"Yes, even though" Gil replied strongly "I told the Director you were capable...he's satisfied, if not discontent with my decision. I have to go, though."

The older man stood, only to have Greg cling to his hand and look up at him imploringly.

"Don't lie to me, Gil" Greg swallowed thickly, each word like lead on his tongue "Would you let me do this if you weren't fucking me?"

There was a pregnant pause between them, Grissom extracted his hand from his boy's grip. His knuckles bussed Greg's cheek, a faint smile on his lips. No, he could never lie to those eyes...

"I don't know, Greg."

Greg watched his lover go, unsurprised by the answer. He pouted sulkily at his steaming noodles, feeling a little dirty about his love for Gil. Their relationship had always held a degree of 'wrong', supervisor and junior...

Sure, he trained Greg personally, and made sure he had lunch everyday, but those were 'lover' things. He shouldn't have to feel dirty because of it, Rule Four of being a Diamond Dog: 'You never have to feel guilty for your love.'

But this was different, this was a special thing. Gil had given him a job everyone had wanted, it was a dangerous thing, heavy artillery for IAB. He prayed Gil knew the stakes of the game he was playing.

Greg stirred his noodles again, slumping into his seat and trying to disappear.

For the first time, he knew what it truly felt like to be a Diamond Dog.

~*~

Horatio kept his front up all day, keeping his voice cool and calm while giving off a professional air. A gruesome case today, an ex-torturer who once worked for the government of Cuba was found dead, bound to a chair, showing signs of gruesome torture. The only small mercy was that Speed had gotten to leave early on in the case, but the mercy was bittersweet. Speed only go to go home because this morning, on the crime scene, the scruffy CSI had given himself a concussion from a hard fall down the steps.

Eric had even laughed when Speed tumbled over the last stairs, they were all thinking he would get up and brush it off. But he hadn't gotten back up, a particularly nasty bump on the head had caused him to pass out for several long minutes.

After a quick trip to the hospital, Speed was shipped safely back home.

Small mercy: Speed hadn't witnessed the bloody scene.

But Horatio was finally off, he was set free and able to go home himself. The aroma that him when he walked in the door was amazing, warm and it reminded him that he was safe at home. A fleeting image of his actual home life flittered through his head, causing him to tense up and drop his coat on the floor.

"H?" Speed's voice came from the kitchen, and he appeared in the living room a few seconds later "You're home late...you're lucky I didn't start dinner sooner."

Horatio ran his eyes over the younger man, taking in every detail from his clean-shaven face to his bare feet. The clothes he wore were old, a simple black-tee that had a peeling skull with sunglasses printed in the very middle and jeans that were grass-stained. He was rubbing his hands on a towel, a small smile twisting his lips, butterfly bandages along his brow that showed where he had cracked himself the hardest.

A soft mew at Speed's feet alerted him of the other presence in the house, blue eyes looked down to see Isis peeking around his husband's legs. She was a rather small kitten, only a few months old, but she was so fluffy she could almost pass for a year old. Her eyes were ice blue, her fur colored like the pure-driven snow except for her black tail and nose. Some tan around her eyes, and in those eyes lied accusation.

All-in-all, they fought over Tim ever since she was found napping on the yellow Ducati in the garage...the day Speed brought her to him and begged to keep her. Horatio was hit with a sudden realization, one that made him feel warm inside. _This_ was his family now, Isis and Tim. Of course Yelina, Melissa, and Ray Jr. ...but this was his husband and his way-ward daughter. No one was more important, they came first.

"Come here, love..." Horatio murmured softly, though he was the one that moved forward. His fingers curled in the dark hair, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Speed gave a moan of surprise, but didn't protest as he let the red head claim his mouth. They pulled away after a few minutes of the rather chaste exchange, staring at one another with small smiles.

This was Horatio Caine's family, this home his sanctuary.

"I love you, Tim" Horatio whispered, slight pinpricks of pain on his leg. Too-blue eyes looked down to spot Isis looking up at him with her own icy orbs, trying to climb up him. He curled his other hand around her fluffy butt, bringing her up into the crook of her arm. Touching them both, he smiled brightly. "And you too, my sweet girl."

She mewed again, nudging her nose against his chin.

Speed was a little weary, "...nothing bad has happened, has it?"

"No" Horatio chuckled, kissing the boy's cheek before nuzzling the top of Isis's fluffy head "So, my love...what's for dinner?"

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**---**Emono


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **What Does Fall Out Boy Have To Do With CSI? (12/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick, Don/Eric  
**Disclaimer:** Hello, my name is Emono, and I am part of the CSI cult. I do not own it, and I admit that...this is where you applaud me.  
**Summary:** Greg's gift…because he deserves as many gifts as I can write about.  
**Warnings: **Hodges-bashing (cause he's a jackass and totally wants Gil), cuteness, AU (I'm pretty sure it doesn't snow in Las Vegas, but for this story let's say it does a little)  
**Beta:** gil_follower, whom I luv dearly to semi-death  
**Word Count: **1,864

**Author Note**: I'm in love with Patrick Stump from Fall Out Boy, did I mention that? If you look in my journal, you'll find three or four stories involving Patrick. He's mine, I will fight Gerard Way and Pete Wentz for him, he belongs to me and he knows it…on a subconscious level.

"_I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now  
__Whoa it was never my attention to brag,  
__Steal it all away from you now  
__But God does it feel so good  
__Cause I got him where I want him now  
__If you could then you know you would  
__Cause God it just feels so good...it just feels so good"  
_**_---"Misery Business"_ by Paramore**

In all truthfulness, he _did_ follow Greg inside.

Greg had been completely unaware, iPod plugged into his ears with a steady stream of Nickleback playing through them. He didn't notice his stalker as he made his way through the snow, head down, until he got to the locked room. Taking off his jean jacket and replacing it with a simple black and his kit, he knew he kinda had to hurry. He already had a scene to get to, Brass was waiting there and Warrick was signing them out. Snow did horrible things to crime scenes, and with only two days before Christmas…traffic was getting worse by the day.

He took out his ear buds, only to hear panting beside him.

Curious, Greg looked over to see a mass of black sitting on the bench. It...was a puppy, fluffy, and dyed a rich ebony with pretty jade eyes. His pink tongue flicked in and out of his white jowls, sitting still dutifully with his tail thumping rhythmically on the wood of the bench. His own dark eyes blinked, almost struck dumb at the strange sight.

It yipped, causing him to jump.

"What are you doing here?" Greg looked over the pup instinctly, it looked malnourished but otherwise unharmed "Gil lets me get away with a lot, but I don't think he'd like you being here. Go now, _out_."

The dog didn't respond to his half-hearted command, he merely lowered his head down on his paws and snuffed pathetically.

"Damn, you're cute…" Greg reached up, fiddling with his scarab necklace nervously. The pup looked at him expectantly, liquid ivy eyes pleading with him to take him into his arms. Giving in _way_ too easily, Greg put his hand out to test the waters. The pup almost shied away from him, but sensed he was good after a moment and bumped his wet nose to his fingertips.

Greg scratched behind the puppy's ear, knowing he was in love.

~*~

"No."

"But Gil-"

Grissom looked at him over the top of his glasses, "No."

The older man sat at his desk, dissecting what seemed to be some sort of heart. Greg stood before his desk, a pretty puppy in his arms. He pouted, trying to go for an overall cuteness.

"Don't be so cruel" Greg lifted the puppy a bit higher "He followed me into the locker room-"

"You're lucky Hodges didn't see it" Grissom made a face down at the heart, cutting off a certain section "He's been gunning for you lately."

"Come one, Gil" Greg whined "I'm in love, can I keep him?"

The older man was getting annoyed, "No."

"You're no fun!" Greg sat down in the chair opposite his lover, petting the panting puppy's head, keeping him in his lap "_Please_, Gil…I've already named him."

Gil froze for a moment, then looked up, "What did you say?"

"His name is Patrick, after the golden boy producer Patrick Stump" Greg stated, nuzzling the puppy's soft ear with his nose "But I will call him 'Trick, and he shall be my little 'Trick."

The older man nearly glared, "I'm not giving in."

"Gil, paramour…" Greg purred, getting up and walking around the desk. He knelt at his lover's feet, brandishing the puppy. Grissom made a discontent noise, but turned in his chair to face his boy. "I've truly fallen in love with him, and he loves me back. He needs someone to take care of him, Gil…look at the poor thing, he's all bones! He wasn't born to be a skeleton, he needs _us_."

"_Us_, you say?" Gil reached out, petting the pup hesitantly just below his small jowls "If you've fallen so hard for him, I should be jealous and want him taken out."

Greg pouted, deflating as he realized his lover was going to say 'no.'

Gil's heart ached at the crestfallen look, "But since it _is_ Christmas time…and he _does_ need a home…then, sweetness, who am I to deny him?"

"Gil, you are the greatest!" Greg nearly squealed, leaning up and placing a kiss on his lover's cheek (his lips bussing the beard there) "I'll take him home straight away, I need to go get some stuff for him…oh, he's gotta be trained-"

"Oh!"

Greg's rambling was cut off by the hoarse gasp, the lover's looked up to see Hodges standing there. He was clutching a file almost desperately, eyes round. Greg's mouth dropped open, flushing as he realized their position. Him there before his boss…on his knees. They had never been caught in such a compromising position before, except that one time by Warrick and Nick…but did that count if the other couple were making out?

And this was all thought to try and distract him from the real problem.

Hodges nearly growled, "What are you two doing?"

"Gift exchange" Gil kept his voice cool, removing his glasses to properly glare at the younger man "Greg was just thanking me for his new pet."

Greg lifted the animal with a simper, "Puppy."

The dog yipped, as if confirming that he was –indeed– a 'puppy.'

"I see…uh, boss" Hodges cleared his throat, waving the folder a bit "I've got the results for you."

"I should go then" Greg stood, giving his lover a last warm look "Oh, and thanks Gil."

"You're welcome" Grissom gave his lover a half-smile in return, staring at the puppy with a little love and a whole lot of jealousy (that puppy was going to be taking up part of Greg's heart that used to belong only to him) "Later, then?"

Greg nodded, then practically ran past Hodges and shut the door behind him. Hodges shot the boy a seething glance, but only smiled when he approached his boss. Grissom stood, walking around his desk to accept the results. He looked them over carefully, nodding as they confirmed what he had been thinking about their latest case. But Hodges didn't leave, he could even feel his eyes on him…though he stayed silent for a bit.

Grissom tried to break the silence, "Thank you, Hodges."

"Why do you bother with him?"

Gil looked up at this, the younger man's eyes were filled with some hunger that freaked him right the fuck out, "Excuse me?"

"_Sanders_...why do you humor him?" Hodges cocked his head, a smile on his lips as if he found their love extremely amusing "He's naïve, he can't be what you want…he can't give you what you crave, he would never do anything for you."

Gil was getting kind of pissed, "Hodges, watch it…the ice is thin here."

"Whatever you want, Gil, I'll give it to you" Hodges advanced, causing the older man to step back into the display case. He found himself pinned, the Trace Expert getting closer with each step "I'll do anything, become what you need…I'm a lab tech, why couldn't you have picked me? I would've let you fuck me Gil, I wouldn't have fought."

Grissom tried to find a way out as the door opened again, "You need to stop-"

"I'll still let you fuck me, Gil" Hodges groped harshly at his groin, pressing up against him like a cat in heat "I'll do what you want, let you do whatever you want."

There was a knowing pause, "…what the hell!?"

Hodges turned, they both looked at the person who had entered the room. Greg was standing there, obviously he had forgotten something. Patrick jumped from his arms, growling defensively. Greg's surprise and betrayal turned into rage fast, and it wasn't long before he pounced. Hodges screamed like a girl as he was jumped upon, a fist connecting with his face twice before he even hit the floor.

"Greg!" Grissom yelled, half-heartedly trying to pull him off.

Greg pounded the man under him's face, his knuckles splitting under the force as a determined, "You son of a bitch!"

After making sure Hodges would have some bruises he would remember later, Grissom finally pulled his boy off the Trace Expert. He wrapped his arms firmly around his middle, struggling to keep him to his chest as Greg flailed for all he was worth. Patrick growled gave a bark, snapping at Hodges as the man tried to crawl away.

Greg snapped out of it as he realized the puppy would do some serious damage, relaxing in his lover's arms, "Patrick, no! Come here!"

The black puppy gave a small growl, but trotted back obediently to his new master's feet and snuffed at his ankles. Hodges got up, holding his rapidly swelling nose and bleeding from his mouth and nose. He glared heatedly, but left like the little girl he is.

Greg gathered Patrick into his arms, dropping a kiss on top of his head before turning to his lover. Accusation flashed in those doe-depths, and Grissom must have spilled out twenty different apologies before it was replaced by love.

"He's been trying to get into your pants since he got here, I get it" Greg stated firmly, leaning in and bussing another kiss across the older man's cheek. Patrick yipped, jumping up a bit to lick Gil across the mouth. Grissom crinkled his nose, wiping his lips quickly. "You hear that, Gil? You're _ours_."

"Greg-" Grissom was prepared to say something truly profound, but then he caught sight of his boy's hand. He snatched it up, Greg had to shift the dog into his other arm just to balance. Blood ran down his digits, staining the skin it left behind a dark crimson. "Your hand…damn it, Greg."

"I love you" Greg smiled sweetly, then took his hand back like it was nothing.

He walked out of the office, head held high and a happy puppy in his arms.

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**---**Emono


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Kremlin Dusk (13/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick, Don/Eric  
**Disclaimer:** Hello, my name is Emono, and I am part of the CSI cult. I do not own it, and I admit that...this is where you applaud me.  
**Summary:** Christmas for all the boys…what could be sweeter? Coffee-soaked marshmallows, perhaps? Maybe.  
**Warnings: **Pure fluff, some perverted-ness, cold windows, baby, so much slash…the usual. I also realize it's still kinda AU, because I'm really screwing with the time-line.  
**Beta:** gil_follower  
**Word Count: **2,493

**Author Note**: Can I just say that I'm writing a Christmas ficlet in August? It's the 24th of August at the time I'm writing this, and I'm being bit by the Christmas bug…weird, ne? Anyways, try to marshmallows in sweet coffee thing, it's really good (I prefer French Vanilla coffee with my marshmallows, but I'm up for trying new things.) Oh, and the song 'Kremlin Dusk' by Utada Hikaru is awesome, you should listen to it.

"_I am a natural entertainer  
__Aren't we all?  
__Holding pieces of dying amber  
__I'm just trying to remember who I can call  
__Who can I call?"  
_**_---"Kremlin Dusk"_ by Utada Hikaru**

At the Caine/Speedle home, the lovers were spending their Christmas holiday in ways their friends were not. Horatio, being the high-and-mighty Lieutenant that he is, totally got them a week off for Christmas. So while Gil and Greg were working, and while Calleigh and the newbie Ryan Wolfe were picking up the slack, the happily married couple were spread out on the white sand outside their home.

Speed was so relaxed he was sure he'd fall asleep any minute, but he didn't. His eyes were locked on the stars, like his lover's. He wore a simple pair of khaki shorts, his whtie button up undone all the way to where his stomach met his pecs. His black sandals were half-buried in the sand by the water, and the waves were lapping at them hungrily...but he couldn't find it in him to care.

Horatio was beside him, Isis curled on his stomach. He pet her absently, his powder blue shirt moving beneath her under the sea breeze. His red hair was ruffled as well, but he didn't mind. Even the sand that got into his dark jeans didn't bother him, for once...Horatio Caine's fashion sense took a backseat to comfort.

The lights of the city shined down the shoreline, they weren't too far from the restless city of Miami. They were just on the outskirts, the houses on either side of them a little more than an 1/8 mile on either side. Of course, considering one house belonged to a gay couple (lesbians, though) and the other by a traveling business...it really didn't matter what they did with their own little stretch of beach.

"It never feels like Christmas in Miami..." Speed gave a shiver, just as he spoke a cold breeze came in from over the sea "Except it gets a little colder at night."

"It's strange, but the atmosphere of Christmas lingers with the heat" Horatio turned his head, staring at the profile of his lover "It's all that good will...brings out the best in us."

"Either that, or the worst" Speed gave a snort of laughter "Alexx is always stressed this time of year, trying to play Santa and balancing shopping with her schedule."

"That reminds me" the red head gently twisted a tuft of Isis's hair between his fingers "I wanted to ask you...would you ever consider adoption?"

Speed was caught by total surprise, so badly he sat up. He turned towards his husband, wide-eyed as his heart sped up double time, "Kids?"

"Yes, if you felt like you wanted them" Horatio was getting more anxious by the second, truly afraid his lover hated the idea "We could adopt…or…"

Tim closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, "Or what?"

"If you don't want to hear it-"

"No, I want to" Speed laid down on his side, pressing along the line of his husband's body. He reached up, cupping the side of his face and gazing at him with nothing but pure love "Tell me, love."

"I called your sister, the one who had a baby last year…" Horatio smiled at his lover, relieved when Tim seemed ok with the idea "She said she'd be delighted to carry a baby for us."

"My sister agreed to that?" Speed was gaping by now "I can't believe it…I never thought she would."

Horatio raised a brow at his husband, "You've thought about this before?"

"All the time!" Speed sat up, happy yet filled with the seeds of doubt "Can we really, Horatio? You're not just playing with me…right? If we do this…you won't leave me, will you?"

"Honey, calm down" Horatio sat up, knocking a still-sleeping Isis onto his thighs as he cupped his husband's face with both hands and pulled him close "Listen to me…I wouldn't leave you, I love you. But I would _never_ give you a child then abandon my family. So, do you want to?"

Speed's face almost broke he smiled so hard, "Yes…yes!

Pinning his lover into the sand, Tim showed Horatio how much he wanted this.

~*~

Eric was sprawled out on his bed, naked except for a pair of tight-fitting navy boxers that were getting tighter by the moment. His breath was catching in anticipation, his lover approaching the side of the bed. Fingertips trailed over his stomach, forcing a moan past his lips, begging his lover with his eyes.

Don smirked, seeing how his Cuban's normal chocolate eyes were near a pure black. He loved seeing Eric this way, consumed with lust…before he had even touched him.

"You sure you're good with this?" Don plucked up the ice cube he had gotten earlier, it had been on the dresser with the other things for tonight "It's completely up to you, sweets."

"It's our gift, it's perfect" Eric grinned impishly "We both get a little something."

Don straddled his lover's thighs, "That silver hoop's gonna look amazing against your lovely skin, sweets…"

Eric hissed, eyes fluttering shut as the ice cube met his heated nipple. His very toes curled, and he couldn't repress his shiver. The bare skin of Don's calves brushed his, leaving static electricity between their skin at every point. Icy water trailed down his chest where the cube melted, the tips of Don's fingers making him tingle.

"Do it" Eric muttered darkly, knowing it was now or never. Don nodded, biting the inside of his lip nervously as he removed the ice. He picked up the needle and the alcohol, quickly sterilizing it with trembling digits along with the area around Eric's nipple. The Cuban mewled, arching into the touch, but braced himself.

"Just breath for me, sweets" Don held the flesh in his hand, easing the needle into the skin. Eric moaned throatily, head thrashing to the side as he tried not to jump up and run away. Don's reassuring weight kept him down, his voice whispering comforting words. Soon the needle broke through two sets of flesh, and it was done.

The endorphin rush was amazing, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. Don moaned at the reaction, gently twisting the needle around inside his lover's flesh. Eric trembled all over, and for a moment he thought he'd cum, but he didn't embarrass himself. Don pulled the needle out, quickly replacing it with the silver hoop they had picked out earlier.

Sitting back, Don looked over his work. The skin around the piercing was red from the blood that had rushed to the wound, but it looked just as hot as he knew it would. The silver hoop rested perfectly against his olive skin, the small red jewel in the middle only complimenting it.

Eric gave his lover a saucy grin, panting, "Does it look just like you thought it would, Donnie?"

"Better" Don murmured huskily "Best damn Christmas exchange we ever thought of…"

~*~

Danny looked out the window in his shared apartment, shivering a bit in the morning air. It was snowing…on Christmas…how fuckin' perfect. The blonde reached out tentatively, placing his fingertips along the frosted glass and almost pulling back when the cold bit him.

"Snow, great" came the irritated sigh of his lover, arms wrapping around his middle and holding him still. Danny leant into the touch of the warm body, smiling faintly "Good thing we have today off…crime scenes will be hell today."

"Mmm…" Danny tapped his fingers against the glass absently "Good thing I'm fuckin' the boss and got the break."

"You're lucky the boss doesn't fuck you in front of everyone, with the way you tease me" Mac growled, taking a fistfull of blonde locks and exposing his lover's neck. Danny gave a sound akin to a whimper, sharp nips placed along the line of his neck all the way up to his ear "You know what you do to me during the day, Danny? How I just want to bend you over the table in the lab and slip inside you…let them all watch, see how you take my cock in and moan."

Danny let out a shaky breath, fingers curling against the glass, "Mac?"

"I've seen how they stare at you, a few have even touched you" Mac turned his lover around, pinning him effectively against the window with his body as his hand cupped his hardened cock "I can't have that, can I?"

Danny could only moan, he knew this was going to be one helluva break.

~*~

"I heard how Grissom tricked you, got you that promotion" Warrick murmured into his lover's ear "Must've pissed you off."

Nick smiled a little, "Not really…it's something you have to expect working for Grissom."

The lovers were enjoying the rare, crisp night alone when it wasn't blazing hot. The day before Christmas, and they had gotten time off (unlike Sara) for the holiday. They were perched on a look-out of the city, outside city limits and alone on the cliff. Warrick was leaning against Nick's truck, his arm looped around his good ol' Southern boy's shoulder and hugging him in around his neck. Nick pressed into the touch, sighing out a frozen breath.

Warrick took in a breath of his own, turning his head to nuzzle the dark hair next to his lover's temple, "You deserved that so much more than her anyways."

Nick gave a snort of laughter, but said nothing.

"Going anywhere for the holiday?" Warrick inquired quietly, the spell woven over them was thick "Family to see?"

"Not this year" Nick didn't sound to crestfallen about it, just resigned "It's not worth it, go over there to only see my mom and get berated by everyone else. You?"

"Nah" Warrick squeezed his lover closer "I'd rather spend it with you."

There was a pregnant pause between them, making Nick curious.

"I've got your present here" Warrick dug into the pocket of his coat, pulling out a black box and brandishing it out past their bodies. Nick looked at the box resting between his lover's dark fingertips, hesitantly reaching out and bringing it into his own palm. He flipped it open, eyes going wide. It was a gold key, catching the night-light on it's shiny surface.

Curiousity set in fast, "What's this?"

"A key to my house" Warrick replied, nerves overtaking him "Yours. If you want it, that is."

Nick turned in his lover's arms, peering up into his face with a mix of love and disbelief. After nearly a full year together, Nick wasn't expecting anything else from the man…but this…

"Damn 'Rick…" Nick murmured, reaching up and threading his fingers through his coarse hair. He tugged harshly, bringing their mouths together for a searing kiss. Warrick grunted at the sudden assault, but smiled wildly as he gripped his lover's hips and brought him in hard. The sweet taste of Nick's mouth coated his tongue, mapping each other's mouths like they would never breath again. What a pleasant way to die, suffocation per Nick…

"That a yes?" Warrick cursed how hoarse he sounded, how needy.

"That's a 'fuck yes' " Nick growled, reaching behind his lover and pulling open the door. Warrick found himself pushed into the truck, flat on his back on the seat with an overeager Southern boy straddling his hips.

Warrick had a feeling they weren't leaving anytime soon.

~*~

Grissom entered the door to his townhouse with a heavy sigh, he couldn't believe it was already Christmas Eve. Something sweet caught his nose, making him look up. There, on the floor, had to have been the sweetest picture he had ever seen.

Greg was there on the floor, one of those mini-trees lit up before him. He had a peanut butter cookie dangling between his lips as he arranged bulbs onto the fake branches, shifting the lights around, his face catching the golden/crimson glow and highlighting his curls. Gil was so glad his lover had decided to let his hair grow out, the spikes were nice…but nothing felt better than those soft strands curling into his fingers. And there was Patrick, head on Greg's thigh and watching his master fiddle with the mini-tree.

Greg broke off a piece of his cookie, feeding it to the dog.

"Hey Gil!" Greg looked up, smiling brightly "I totally got off work before you."

"Only because I'm the supervisor" Gil made a face "Remind me again why I took that job?"

"Because of that cute DNA lab tech" Greg watched as Patrick got up from his seat on the brunette's thigh, noticing how he was plumper than when they first found him as he nuzzled the older man's ankles "You totally wanted him from day one."

Grissom couldn't help but smile, "I thought you were unprofessional and annoying."

Greg pouted, "But you loved it!"

Grissom gave in and nodded as he took the insistent puppy into his arms, getting licked in the face as he scratched Patrick behind his ears and along his neck. Gil seated himself beside his boy, taking a cookie off the plate and reveling in it's still-warm texture against his tongue.

"Christmas is so weird" Greg went completely off-topic, moving some golden lights on the mini-tree so they illuminated a particularly shiny bulb "We put trees in our home, decorate them with plastic and lights, and put many shiny things on them. Those Pagans started some weird things."

Grissom eyed the top of the tree, "...is that a moth?"

Greg snickered, "I didn't think a star or angel would be appropriate."

"Where did you get that?" Gil cocked his head, taking a good look at the illuminated plastic moth on top of the mini-tree "It's...it's nice."

The brunette leant in and kissed his lover for all it was worth, "Merry Christmas, Gil."

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**--**Emono


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Disenchanted (14/18)  
**Author:** Emono  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick, Don/Eric  
**Disclaimer:** Hello, my name is Emono, and I am part of the CSI cult. I do not own it, and I admit that...this is where you applaud me.  
**Summary:** Greg gets some good news, Don gets some bad, and Warrick is just fucked up.  
**Warning: **Usual warnings, slash and such.  
**Beta:** gil_follower, whom I luv dearly to semi-death  
**Word Count: **2,129

_"Another sad song, with nothing to say  
About a life-long wait for a hospital stay  
If you believe that I'm wrong  
This never meant nothing to you  
I waited so long for someone to say  
If you can move on  
I'll never get you to stay  
If you believe that I'm wrong  
This never meant nothing to you"_  
**---"Disenchanted (Shut Up and Play)" by My Chemical Romance**

**Author Note**: I got the W/N idea because I walked in on someone in my own house doing what I believe is cocaine, so I decided to write a fic and bottle up all my feelings :) It was by serious random chance that W/N got chose for this, since I asked my friend Corey what CSI character would be the most likely to do drugs. He quickly responded, "Warrick. Since he's already proved he can get addicted."

"Are my results in?" Greg asked, stepping into the DNA lab. The girl there cast him a filthy look, then went back to her test tubes "Come _on_, I gave you the samples _two_ hours ago. You better pick up the pace, Grissom expects a lot out of this lab."

She turned back to him with a sickly sweet smile, "So if I let Grissom fuck me, does that mean I get to work in the field too?"

Greg bit back his nasty comment and left, he refused to tolerate people like that. He was halfway down the hall when he was seized by the back of his jacket, dragged around the corner, and pinned against the wall.

"Not at work, Gil, we got caught last time" Greg rattled off automatically, but he found himself face-to-face with a grinning Southerner "Oh...hey, everything ok?"

"Better than ok, they're paramount" Nick pulled a gold key out of his pocket "Do you know what this is? It's a key to Warrick's house."

"Nick" Greg warned lowly, giving him a look "You can't just steal and copy his key-"

"No!" Nick pleaded with him to understand "Warrick asked me to move in!"

Greg didn't even try and repress his squeal, jumping on the man in a complete glomp. Nick couldn't keep the wide smile off his face, embracing him back.

"Oh, Nicky, I'm so happy for you" Greg whispered to the Southerner "I told you he loved you, didn't I? Am I ever wrong?"

"All the time" Nick chuckled, giving the CSI a firm squeeze "But I'm glad you weren't wrong about this."

"You're so in love" Greg teased, pulling back and jabbing his friend in the stomach "Careful now, Nicky...Warrick will have you barefoot, pregnant, and stuck in the kitchen in half no-time."

Nick glared down the hall, "Here comes Hodges."

Hodges was –indeed- making his way toward them. He still had a line of bandage over his nose, his face still a little swollen, and his lip hadn't healed over. Greg grinned wickedly, then pushed past his friend and waved enthusiastically at the Trace Expert.

"Hey Hodges!" Greg put his best sweet-as-sugar voice to use "How was your Christmas?"

"Go to hell, Sanders" past he swollen nose, Hodges voice was still fierce "This isn't over yet."

Greg's faux-cheer turned into genuine loathing in less than a second, "You'll have Gil over my cold, lifeless body."

An air of foreshadow fell over them, but Hodges nearly ran from the scene. Greg turned to his friend with a triumphant smile, beaming.

"Whoa" Nick's eyes were wide "I've never heard you so pissed."

The brunette merely shrugged, "If you think that's bad, you should have been there when I pounded his face in."

~*~

Don had gotten the call five hours ago, and that was when he got hopped on a plane without a word to Mac or the Chief. He was making his way through a hospital in Miami, pale and shaking...more with fear than anger, but it was an even blend. He found the first member of Horatio's team, Ryan, and twisted his fingers in his lapel.

"Where is he?" Don hissed, shoving the younger man against the wall and holding him fast "Where's Eric?"

Ryan spat out a number, nearly choking as his feet struggled to rest on the ground. Don threw the boy away from him, turning and going off in the direction. He soon found his lover's room, peeking in and spotting him from between the curtains.

There was his beautiful Cuban, asleep in a hospital bed and looking horrible. His head was wrapped up, an IV in his arm, barely breathing on his own. He looked so vulnerable laying there by himself...a gold cross necklace laying in his palm. Don's breath caught, approaching with kitten-steps and praying it was all just a dream.

"Eric? Sweets?" Don nearly purred, seating himself by the man's bedside and gently taking his hand into his.

"Marisol?" Eric whispered dreamily "Where...where's my sister?"

"She's dead, Eric" Don couldn't lie to his lover, the hand in his tightened it's grip "Can you hear me at all?"

"Donnie?" Eric turned his head, chocolate eyes fluttering open briefly as he swallowed thickly "You shouldn't be here...Mac will..."

"Hush" Don soothed him "It doesn't matter, I want to be here. They told me you were shot...and I couldn't keep myself away...I can't do this forever, Eric."

The Cuban made a confused sound, brow creasing.

"It's gettin' to where I can't close my eyes without worrying about you" the New Yorker admitted quietly, tears coming to his eyes as he pressed the back of his lover's hand to his forehead "This doesn't ease my nerves, Eric...and now..."

"...worry about you..." Eric murmured, swallowing as if each word was painful "Love you...so much, Donnie...hurts..."

"I know, sweets, I know" Don placed kisses along his knuckles, staining his lover's digits with his tears "Rest now, I'll watch over you."

~*~

**~Two Month Later~**

Night had fallen on Vegas, but did it truly ever? This God-forsaken city never slept, never rested, never paused. And because it was a 24/7 town, the crime never ceased...so neither did it's CSIs. Every night brought a new terror, a new horrific sight that could never be erased from their minds. It was enough to reduce a grown man to tears, and it had on more than one occasion.

In the heart of Vegas, in a rough apartment complex, sat a lone CSI. The apartment was dark, clutter gathered on the shadowed floor. The only light came from the windows, the blue of night entwined with the bloody after-cast of the cheap neon lights across the street. A glass coffee table caught the light, reflecting it back onto the drawn face of the man on the couch. Soft tapping echoed throughout the room, followed closely by scraping.

Warrick sat there on his couch, rubbing absently at his mouth with his free hand. His eyes were blood-shot, and a paleness had crept into his mocha-skin. It had been a long day, and his whole body was heavy with exaughtstion. He closed his eyes against the images that assaulted his mind, bloody bodies danced along his conscious. He couldn't escape them, not without help.

Warrick's other hand worked steadily on the table, chopping the powder there up finely. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but after the pills and gambling had failed him...cocaine was only the next logical step, right?

Forming a line, he didn't hear the door creak open.

Nick walked into his –and his boyfriend's– apartment, turning as he got inside to hang up his coat. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned and was caught off guard by the sight of the man before him. There was Warrick, his lover, bending over the glass table and snorting up a substance off it. Nick gaped dumbly, he couldn't speak as the man inhaled the line and came back up. Warrick swiped at his nose hastily, then ran his thumb over his teeth.

Their eyes met, alarm and hurt mingling in both sets.

"Warrick..." Nick's shock was melting into rage fat, desperate dark eyes taking in the discarded playing card on the table along with the dregs of cocaine "What...what the hell do you think you're doing?! You said you were done with this kind of shit!"

"Nicky" Warrick blinked dully at the Southerner, a smile twisting his lips "I...I guess I lied."

"I'm not gonna put up with this shit" the Southerner grabbed the other by his chin, forcing him to lock their eyes again (the anger there had melted into worry) "I love you, 'Rick...you know that. But I can't stand to see you hurt yourself like this."

"You'd leave _me_?" Warrick growled, his drug-addled mind shutting down all rational thought to leave only the physical, possessive urges left to take charge. Warrick lunged at the man, taking down his slighter frame easily. Nick cried out, attempted to struggle, but he found himself flat on his back on the carpet. The older man hovered over him menacingly, fingers twitching and pupils shot. In one quick, swift motion, Warrick captured his lover's lips with his own. Nick made a pathetic sound in the back of his throat, the tongue that ravished his mouth was sour-tinged and made his stomach flip uncomfortably. Warrick's solid body weight pressed into him, pinning him effectively.

"Mine" Warrick growled lowly, breaking the kiss to press his lips to the Southerner's ear "You're mine, Nicky...love you, babe."

Nick sighed out shakily, sharp teeth nipping at the lobe of his ear, " 'Rick, stop-"

But Warrick wasn't listening, he was busy ripping the buttons off the man's shirt and exposing his chest. Nick pushed at his shoulders, protesting more and more as the licks and kisses turned into sharp bites that stung.

"Warrick, quit!" Nick kicked out from under his lover, scrambling backwards on the floor to try and escape. But Warrick was having none of that, hooking his fingers in the man's jeans and yanking him bodily back. Warrick swooped in, digging his teeth into his lover's neck until he tasted blood on his lips.

Warrick found himself pushed away far enough to allow a solid fist to connect with his jaw, knocking him right off his lover and onto the floor. He groaned, but the drugs lacing with his blood dulled the pain. He looked up, confused and grasping at the carpet, to see Nick crawling away. The Southerner didn't stop until his back hit the wall, panting, blood trickling down his digits from his busted knuckles and down into his collar from his neck.

"Bastard" Nick snarled, though he looked like he was going into some sort of shock "You need help, Warrick, I'm not gonna fuckin' take this!"

Nick left, dialing his boss as he made his way out the door.

If anyone could help him, it was Grissom and Greg.

~*~

**~Three Month Later~**

"Rehab is a bitch" Warrick declared, stepping into his apartment for the first time in months. Somehow, Nick had convinced him to get clean, and he had gone along with it. Why? Because he loved Nick, and he had seen the fear in his lover's eyes when he had done the damn drugs. It was the same look with the gambling, and the pills...

So now he was cocaine-free, done with it, and ready to be home.

" 'Rick?" Nick looked up from the hamburgers, dropping his spatula mid-flip and running at the taller man. Warrick grinned, opening his arms and getting jumped right there in the middle of his living room. He clenched his eyes shut, savoring every bit of contact and warm flesh against his. He had missed Nick the most...

"Nicky" Warrick pulled away enough to buss their lips, foreheads touching "How you been holding up?"

"Forget that, are you ok?" Nick's eyes were shining with concern "Is this stupid addiction over with?"

Warrick hesitated only for a moment, "Yeah, Nicky, it's done."

"Good" Nick cleared his throat, backing up a bit and trying to act like he wasn't getting all weepy like woman "Cause it was gettin' real fucked up toward the end, and you just had to make me kick your ass."

Warrick smiled to himself, glad that everything was back to normal.

Of course, what he hell was normal for them anyways?

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**---**Emono


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Drowning Lessons and Babies (15/18)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick, Don/Eric  
**Disclaimer**: Hello, my name is Emono, and I am part of the CSI cult. I do not own it, and I admit that...this is where you applaud me.  
**Summary**: The Caine/Speedle child is shown off at a year-old, and Yelina takes revenge.  
**Warning**: Baby-cuteness, perv-thoughts, Yelina-bashing  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Word****Count**: 2,172

"_These hands stained red  
From the times that I've killed you and then  
We can wash down this engagement ring  
With poison and kerosene  
We'll laugh as we die  
And we'll celebrate the end of things  
With cheap champagne_"  
---"_Drowning Lessons_" by My Chemical Romance

**~Nine Months Later~**

Danny Messer let out a low whistle, "_She_...is the smallest thing I've ever seen."

In Miami, in the Trace Lab, three men were crowded together around the layout table. There, the center of attention, was an adorable baby girl in a carrier. She was dressed up in a sea-green jumper, kicking and gurgling.

"Beautiful" Greg cooed sweetly, reaching out and tickling her palm "She looks just like you, Speed."

Speed smiled fondly, "Yeah...but she's got H's hair."

Danny nudged him with his shoulder, "And yer eyes."

All of them could clearly see these things, a soft layer of cinnamon hair was atop her sweet-smelling head and her eyes were dark...inquisitive.

"You know..." Speed bit back a smile "She looks nothing like my sister."

"Good thing, too" Greg tisked, playing with the babe's feet now "She's going to be loved and cherished...I'm going to spoil her rotten."

Speed rolled his eyes, "H is already buying her all the expensive food and toys...her play pen was more than the first payment on my bike."

"I'm sure he's just glad to have a kid of his own" Danny pointed out, cleaning his glasses with his shirt "After takin' care of his sister-in-law, his nephew, his team, his other sister-in-law, his niece, his _lover_...he mus' be ecstatic to have a child to coddle."

"She'll be a fierce thing to behold" Greg added "With your snark and H's persuasive nature...your scowl, his cool voice...people won't know whether to love her, bow down before her, or run in fear."

Danny elbowed him in the side, "I mean they'll _love_ her...of course."

"Mm-hm" the scruffy CSI gave him a sly look "My daughter is gonna _rock_ Miami."

"Like how _we_ rocked Queens?" Danny snickered, Speed paled at this.

"No way" he snapped "This girl isn't going to have a reason to drink or smoke, I'll chain her in the basement if I have to."

Greg peered into Nymphadora's soft face, "Hear that? Your Daddy loves you a lot!"

"Damn straight" Speed nodded to emphasize his point, putting some fibers in machine and pressing a few buttons "She's going to be smart...maybe even get a Ph. D."

"Slow down, Dr. Speedle" blue eyes glared at him "Don't get you hopes _too_ high, you don't want to be disappointed."

"With her father as _the_ Lieutenant Caine of Miami and leading officer in the crime unit, and her daddy as the best damn Trace Expert Miami-Dade County's ever seen..." Greg smiled brightly, letting the little girl chew on the end of his finger with her gums "How can she go wrong?"

Speed and Danny agreed silently.

"So..." Greg stood up straighter, turning to face his friends completely "How was your Christmas?"

Danny flushed and ducked his head.

"I believe this was my..._third_ Christmas with Horatio" Speed smiled impishly "Amazing, as always...alone in our house. But this time we had a kid with us. It was really pretty, I wish you guys would have been there. There were boxes everywhere, Isis kept jumping in them randomly and knocking them over. 'Dora couldn't stop squealing in delight, and we had a huge tree..."

Speed trailed off, something warm in his eyes, "You know...I've finally got a little family of my own. H promised we'd have a Christmas like that every year, if only for Nymphadora's sake."

"How did you come on that name?" Danny questioned, hoping to change the subject.

"It was in a book of mine" Speed wasn't easily distracted "What did Mac do for you this Christmas?"

"I kinda..." Danny glanced away "I might've knocked him into a snow hill."

The other two laughed at this, causing the blonde's ears to burn, "Oh, shut up!"

" 'Trick was fascinated with wrapping paper" Greg began once the laughter died away "He was jumping on it like a cat...I think he might've ate some. I pulled out that tree from last year, the one with the moth...I packed it so full it made the whole living room glow. We sat down at midnight or so, he taught me sign language..."

Danny fluttered his eyes girlishly, "So romantic."

Greg glared, "At least I didn't push him in a snow hill!"

"I officially made _the_ best Christmas dinner" Speed grinned triumphantly, snatching the fiber results as they were spit out of the machine "Last year was pale in comparison."

"You should quit this gig and go chef" Danny leant against the table "You'd make it, Tim, I'm sure."

The door to the lab opened, and in-stepped Eric with his eyes on the car manual spread open in his hands.

"Speed, I need those car books" Eric began, looking up "These bumpers don't match up, I think it was chopped...oh, hey."

"Hey you" Greg nearly purred, going over and latching himself onto the older man "How's my mix-breed baby?"

"Uh..." Eric was _almost_ used to Greg's treatment, but it still made him flush every time "Hey, Greg."

"Delko" Danny gave a half-smile "Don says hi."

Eric immediately lit up, the others choking back laughter at his dopey smile.

"Send him my love" Eric gave the blonde a last look, then turned to look at his co-worker "The books?"

"All yours" Speed reacted under the desk, pulling out three thick blue binders and handing them over "Oh, and give this to H when you see him?"

As they exchanged the books and the paper, Greg couldn't help but smile as he took note of Eric's tattooed promise ring and Speed's silver wedding ring.

They had changed so much in these past years...

"See ya" Eric gave a short good-bye, then left.

"Damn..." Danny whistled lowly again "I don't know how Gil puts up with you if you do _that_ to everyone."

"Not everyone" Greg pouted curly, leaning in and placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek "Just the one's I like."

"Oh, lighten up Danny" Speed hopped up on the table beside his little girl, absently caressing her red hair like he did to her father all the time "You know we'd all be in some weird threesome together if it wasn't for our men."

Danny couldn't help but grin like a cat, "We'd make a hot triad, wouldn't we?"

~*~

Speed stepped out onto the dock, hands shoved into his pockets and sunglasses protecting his eyes from the Miami sun. Yelina stood halfway down the wooden path, staring into the water stoically. She had called him about an hour ago, requesting that they meet privately. Things had been tense between them from the beginning, Speed being Horatio's boy for more than a year...then the marriage...

Ever since Nymphadora came along, things had been stretched thin.

Speed took a meditative breath, then slowly began to make his way toward her. Within feet, she spotted him in the water and looked up. Yelina's smile was tight, something cold in her eyes.

"Yelina" he forced a smile as well, injecting polite sweetness into his voice as he removed his sunglasses "It was wonderful to hear from you, Horatio sends his love."

"Speedle" she nodded slowly "I'll hope you'll send my love back, with my regards. It's so _nice_ to see you. How is my brother?"

"Your brother_-in-law_ is fine" Speed emphasized, for he had picked out the sting in her words "We've been so busy lately, with work and all. How's Washington treating you?"

"Well" Yelina replied curtly, turning towards him "And...Nymphadora is in good health? No complications?"

Speed tensed all over at his baby girl's name, "She's fighting-fit. And your family?"

Yelina only smiled forcefully and gestured, "Sit with me, Speedle?"

The scruffy CSI hesitated briefly, then sat down on the edge of the dock. He couldn't hang his feet off the edge, the water was less than arms length down. Yelina folded her legs under her as she sat, holding herself with a 'holier-than-thou' attitude.

"Speedle, I know we don't get along" Yelina began "But when Horatio came up and told me personally that his daughter had just been born...I knew things had changed."

Speed smiled curtly, "I'm glad 'Dora's birth could change how you looked at us."

"It did" there was a note of conviction in her voice "And I realized something. When Horatio took you the first time, I looked the other way. Then he kept you, even moved you into his home after so long. When he _married_ you..." Yelina closed her eyes briefly, steeling her voice "I was disgusted, but I tolerated it. I thought his love for you would fade...I was a fool."

Yelina reached up, threading her fingers along the back of the man's head with a resentful smile.

"He's blinded by his love, he can't see how bad you are for him" Yelina tightened her grip, the man glared but held his tongue "I realized then...it's up to me."

Yelina's face twisted into a righteous fury, pushing with all her strength. Speed gave a surprised cry, finding himself launched headfirst into the water. The warmth swallowed him up, soaking him through, encasing him. Speed thrashed wildly, but the harsh fingers in his hair twisted and held him down.

The sick reality sank in, Yelina was trying to drown him.

"That's it" Yelina hissed, holding him underneath the surface of the water "Take a deep breath, Speedle...let go."

Thankfully, she hadn't seen the unmarked Hummer that had been sitting nearby and observing.

"Yelina?!" Horatio barked, running down the dock towards them "Yelina!"

"Let me do it, Horatio!" Yelina begged, her brother-in-law seizing her by the waist and wrist "Let me kill him!"

"Let him go!" Horatio commanded, throwing the woman away. Horatio reached down, seizing his husband by the arms and dragging him onto the dock. Speed was motionless, soaked through and unresponsive. Instinct took over, the red head spread the younger man out and tilted his head back. He leant down, breathing life into the limp body. Horatio pulled back, pressing his palms over his heart and pumping three times before administering another breath.

Speed sputtered, water spilling from his lips. He coughed pathetically, trying to take in more oxygen. Horatio nearly sobbed in relief, cupping his husband's face and peering into his warm, dark eyes.

"Tim? Honey?"

"Ho...Horatio" Speed gasped "Did Yelina just...?"

"_Yes_" Horatio hissed lowly, turning and standing up to face the woman. Yelina was glaring athames at Speedle, but when her eyes turned to him they melted. "Yelina...do you want to explain to me what you're doing?"

"If he's out of the way, Horatio, I thought you could finally see" Yelina pleaded with him, coming up and taking his hand "There's so much in life for you, you don't need him-"

"Stop it!" Horatio brushed off her grip, snatching her wrist instead and holding it up to keep her still. His fierce azure eyes were blazing, a scowl twisting his lips as he raised his voice to his sister-in-law for the first time in a long while "I could have you charged for attempted murder, Yelina! You think you can nearly drown my lover, the father of my child, and I'll just turn the other cheek?"

Yelina matched his fierceness, "I'm your _family_, Horatio!"

"Tim and Nymphadora are my family now" Horatio tossed her away again, taking no satisfaction in watching her stagger "Go. Get out of here!"

She deflated, eyes desperate, "Horatio-"

"Get the hell out of my sight!" the red head shot her a filthy look "Before I do something I might regret."

Yelina huffed, turned on her heels and left as quickly as she came. Not until she had driven off did Horatio's rage melt, turning into concern. He turned back to his husband, kneeling down next to him.

"Honey, are you alright?" Horatio nearly cooed, watching the dark haired man sit up and wipe the water from his mouth and face.

"Yeah" Speed nodded jerkily "I just...I thought I was gone for a second, H."

"I did too" Horatio brought his husband into his arms, burying his face in those dark tresses and inhaling his scent "I can't believe she...I only came as a precaution, to step in if she started screaming at you."

Speed hugged the man back gratefully, "I'm never answering the phone again."

Laughing breathlessly, Horatio pulled back and kissed his husband for all he was worth.

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**--**Emono


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Bang the Doldrums (16/18)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick, Don/Eric  
**Disclaimer**: Hello, my name is Emono, and I am part of the CSI cult. I do not own it, and I admit that...this is where you applaud me.  
**Summary**: Come hell and high water...you're left hot and wet.  
**Warnings**: SERIOUS ANGST!! Slight spoilers, read at your own risk. My mind went to a really dark place, I wasn't too happy when I started it.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**WordCount**: 2,015

**Author Note**:  
I heard Gil say a few things, and thanks to my friend Corey I now know that Gil's actor is getting kicked off of the show or leaving or something. Point is, he's totally gone. So I decided to write this to end my universe, since it was the only logical ending. Rough quotes that are relevant: "The point of being a supervisor is to train someone to replace you", "When I leave CSI, there won't be any cake in the break room...I'll just be gone."

_"I couldn't bring myself to call  
Except to call it quits  
Best friends, ex-friends to the end...  
Better off as lovers"_  
**---"Bang the Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy**

Greg had been out at Chicago all week, and what a long week it had been. He decided on the plane that he would have to go straight to work, thankful he had gotten a shower and change of clothes before he left the bustling city. It was nothing like Las Vegas, and it had almost been a welcome change except for the weird weather.

Someone in Chicago had called Grissom about two weeks ago, requesting a DNA expert/field minor to come up for the crimianlist conference. Specifically, they had requested Greg...something about an old lover believing he was fit to give some speeches and demonstrations. This detail had ended up stirring up the worst in the couple, accusations and such were spewed at one another. It had almost come to blows, but Grissom had just bit out that he wanted nothing to do with it.

In the end, he flew alone.

Greg missed Gil something terrible, he hadn't received so much as an e-mail from his boss since he had left to Chicago. It was a little disheartening, but he knew how Grissom could get. He loved him too much to care, and he wanted nothing more than to see him again. He knew the greeting would be callous, a smile...but later, he would be in for a ride. Gil couldn't stand being without him for too long, and it made him smile to himself as he parked his car in the parking lot.

Greg snatched up his kit, humming a random Fall Out Boy song that came to mind as he made his way inside. The first thing he noticed was that everyone was a little subdued, it wasn't...normal, to say the least. But he didn't let it bother him, writing it off as the Monday blues on a Thursday. He went to the break room first, snagging up a cup of coffee. He frowned, it wasn't his Blue Hawaiian, but it would do.

Pouring it, Nick came in.

"Hey Nicky" Greg teased, smiling at the Southerner "Miss me?"

Nick seemed to look at him with soulful eyes, scaring him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Greg cooed softly, stepping in. The older man shook his head, biting his lip a little in nerves. "Are you ok? Is everything ok with Wa-"

"It's fine" Nick cut him off, casting a sparing glance at Hodges as he past by the door. Once the man was gone, the Southerner looked back at him "I can't believe you're here...I swear Sara said you quit."

"Why the hell would I quit?" Greg was a little put out, glancing at his coffee as it dribbled into his cup "Sara spreading nasty rumors again?"

"I, uh..." Nick looked truly surprised "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard _what_, Nicky?" Greg tisked at him, giving him a Grissom patented 'oh please' look "I've been in Chicago, the only new I've gotten lately is updates on Horatio and Speed's kid. Her name's Nymphadora, so you know, and she's beautiful by the way."

Nick's face brightened up at that, "They had a kid with his sister already? Oh man, does it look just like them?"

"Spittin' image" the brunette smiled dreamily "Gorgeous little thing, dark eyes and red hair...she'll be the envy of all the girls with her looks. Ten bucks says her voice ends up just as smooth as Horatio's."

Before Nick could protest, Greg snatched up his paint-stripper beverage and made his way to his lover's office. Sipping his drink cautiously, he opened the door with his back and walked right in.

"Hey Gil" he started without registering "Bet you didn't miss me at...all..."

Greg trailed off, freezing as he took in his surroundings. All the bottled species were gone, the shelves left almost bare in their place. The vials, the experiments, all the little knick-knacks...gone. Instead, they were replaced with boxes and supplies and files. There, where Gil should be sitting, was Catherine. She was wide-eyed, pencil dropping from her hand as she stood.

Catherine had no idea what to say, "...Greg, you're back."

"Yeah, everyone's so surprised" Greg's voice was slow, calculating "Did...did they move Gil's office? Why are you here?"

Dark doe eyes landed on Catherine's desk, catching the glimmer of her nameplate there with the word 'Supervisor' sketched across it. He dropped his kit and his coffee, taking no mind at the stain he just left on the carpet.

"Oh Greg..." Catherine approached him, sympathy in her eyes "I thought you quit, I thought you went with him."

"Stop, it isn't funny" his voice broke as he started to back out of the room "Just...quit teasing me, cause it _really_ isn't funny. W-Where's Gil?"

But at the look in her eyes, he ran.

~*~

Greg didn't know how fast he was going, and he didn't care. His knuckles were bone-white against the steering wheel of his car, eyes filled with tears that he refused to let out. His breathing was ragged, and he kept licking and chewing his lips periodically. He was restless, filled with fiery nerves that made everything burn and twitch.

"She was lying, it's nothing" Greg tried to consol himself, though it wasn't working "I'm gonna go home, and Gil's gonna be there. He'll be sitting on the couch, reading or something...and 'Trick will be there at his feet. They're my family..."

Greg's mind was racing in time with his heart, he had to veer violently to the right to avoid an oncoming stripper-bus. He scowled, but didn't bother to register it any further than that. He was desperately trying to make up an excuse for why Gil's stuff would be gone from his office, why the hell Catherine looked at him that way...

"..._I thought you went with him_..._"_

Greg shook his head, "What the hell does that mean?!"

~*~

Greg stood before the door of the townhouse, eyes clenched shut. One hand was grasping the doorknob, the other laying palm-down on the flat of the door. His breathing was calmer now, but he couldn't force away the bile in his throat or the acid bubbling in his stomach. He was sure he'd be sick right here on the porch, but he managed to keep everything down for now.

Everything was fine. He'd walk in and Patrick would run up, he'd kneel and let the pup lick his face. And Gil will be there, working on something or reading. Greg managed a smile, he knew he'd demand his lover make this anxiety go away.

It was a beautiful thought...

Greg pushed open the door, taking in the pure darkness around him. He shut the door, reaching out with trembling digits and flipping the switch on the wall. Light flooded the town house, nearly blinding him with the pure ivory sheen that reflected back at him.

Empty...the whole house was empty. Furniture, shelves, pictures, specimen...completely gone. Greg shook his head, the good ol' Sanders Denial kicking in. The brunette staggered forward, legs too weak to support him any further than the middle of the living room. He collapsed on the floor, knees and palms hitting the carpet a bit too roughly. Doe eyes kept running over the house, taking in the bare walls and indentions in the carpet that showed furniture once rested there.

But there, in the hall that led back to the bare bedroom, lay all his stuff. Two suitcases full of clothes leant against the wall, along with a large box with the rest of his stuff. Greg gaped at his possessions, throat tightening painfully.

At that moment, reality set in.

Gil was gone, there was no denying it any longer. He had left CSI all together, left everything behind and moved on. This was Grissom's way of breaking up, of saying it was over. No note, no warning, just uprooted and left Las Vegas. His heart clenched, his breathing ragged.

" 'Trick?" Greg called weakly, heart bleeding when he didn't hear his precious puppy bark back "Patrick?!"

The house was silent, his words echoing back at him. The tears came fast and hot down his cheeks, his sobs choked and half-held in his throat. He dug his phone out of his pants pocket, dialing frantically and messing up the string digits twice before he got it right.

Biting savagely down on his lip, Greg stilled his sobs listened.

One ring...two...three rings...a mechanical click and a tone...

"_You've reached Dr. Grissom. I'm not available right now...either I am extremely busy or I'm ignoring you. Choose your option, and consider your message carefully_."

Greg couldn't help the simper that twisted his lips, he remembered the day Gil had set that up. His lover had been upset even a case and had been fed up with the Sheriff calling him over it. The harsh tone startled him, and for a second he couldn't catch his breath.

"...Gil?" Greg couldn't keep the plea from his voice "Where are you? W-why are you gone? Everything's gone, even Patrick. Catherine thought I went with you...why didn't you take me? I don't want to be a burden...not to you..."

A new wave of thoughts hit him, forcing a pathetic sound form his throat.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you?" Greg's fingers twisted almost violently in the links of his scarab necklace "Is this about that stupid fight? You know I didn't mean it! I love you...I..."

Greg trailed off, eyes trained on the floor. He murmured his last words pathetically, then tossed the phone away.

Gil was gone forever, and he would never see his little family again. That was enough to break his heart completely. He sobbed openly now, bending over until his fists and forehead rested on the carpet. His body shook with the force of his tears, fists pounding onto the carpet in a petulant fit. He couldn't tell if he was more angry or heartbroken, but it was all an undertone of betrayal.

He gave a scream, then quieted.

Greg didn't sit up, but he didn't sob anymore after a few minutes. He was a full-grown man, he could take this. It was _only_ a two and a half year relationship...nothing too big. Just the best time of his life...nothing he couldn't get over with a three day cry-and-eat-rocky-road-ice-cream fit with Speed and Danny. Except, at this moment, that didn't make him any less alone in the world.

Hell, he'd take Mac by his side right now...

Greg sat up, wiping at his cheeks and sniffling emotively.

A sharp click echoed behind him, causing him to turn on his knees and freeze. Standing there, towering above him...fiery eyes and a gun pointed straight at Greg's heart...the brother of that LVU student he had killed...

"...you don't want to do this..."

"No, I think I _really_ want to."

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

**3** Emono


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Between Angels and Insects (17/18)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick, Don/Eric  
**Disclaimer**: Hello, my name is Emono, and I am part of the CSI cult. I do not own it, and I admit that...this is where you applaud me.  
**Summary**: Greg's fate...and there's plenty of heartache to go around.  
**Warnings**: Even more angst, character-death, angels  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Word** **Count**: 2,644

**Author Note**:  
This was actually supposed to be in the last part, but it started getting too long.

"_Take my obsession, I don't need that shit  
__Cause everything is nothing and emptiness is in everything  
__This reality is really just a fucked up dream  
__With the flesh and the blood that you call your soul  
__Flip it inside out, it's a big black hole"  
__---"Between Angels and Insects" _by Papa Roach

The air in a morgue is usually putrid, either that or it obtains a sterile atmosphere like a hospital. Today, in Dr. Robbins Den of 1,000 Corpses, the atmosphere was thick with grief and ache. Tim Speedle pushed through the door with one hand, the other wrapped around the baby on his hip. Horatio trailed behind his husband, sunglasses still in place.

Dr. Robbins looked up at his visitors, sorrow etched into every line on his face.

"Doctor" Speed nodded at the older man "I heard...you called...there's a body that needs identifying?"

"Yes" the old man sighed, limping over to the sheet-covered table with a lump underneath "But we all know who it is. I just thought Danny and yourself would want to come up for this...since you were so close and all."

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better terms, Doctor" Horatio shook the man's hand, sounding tired "Horatio Caine."

Robbins smiled faintly, "Oh yes...I know who you are."

The doors opened again, this time it was a pale Danny. He looked worse for wear, rumpled and glasses-less. Mac was beside him, a little pale himself. Horatio and Mac gave eachother a nod while Danny hugged his best friend, placing a kiss on Nymphadora's head.

"How's my sweet girl?" Danny attempted to smile at the babe, but it only looked heartrending.

"It's good of you to come" Robbins reached for the sheet "So now we can-"

"Wait!" Nick rushed in, Warrick chasing after him. The black man seized his lover by the arm, pulling the Southerner away.

"You don't want to see this, Nicky" Warrick assured him.

"I need to, 'Rick" Nick looked up at his lover firmly, voice stern "He was my friend...we both need to see it."

Warrick let go of his boyfriend, "Go then."

Warrick stayed by the doors, but Nick ventured further. He approached the table, smiling sweetly at Nymphadora.

"This is your little girl?" Nick inquired, reaching out to touch the baby's cheek. Speed's smile was sad, but it was there "She's prettier than the rumors say."

No one mentioned that those rumors came from Greg.

Dr. Robbins swallowed hard, "Are we ready?"

There was a collection of nods, except for Danny...he could only brace himself and pray quietly. Robbins fixed the overhead light right on the head of the body, then folded back the sheet. Greg lay there, unmoving and pale. His skin looked smoother, his face peaceful. The body was bare beneath the sheet, but it covered his modesty from the hip down. His near-golden brown hair framed his head like a halo, soft curls kissing his cheeks and along his forehead.

One imperfection marred his skin, a bullet hole right over his heart. The wound bloomed up, still red even thought the blood had been washed away. A perfect keyhole mark over the wound showed that the bullet was fired against his skin, gun point burn around it.

Speed let out a ragged breath, pressing his gurgling daughter's head against his neck, "Who could do something like this?"

Nick looked away, wiping at his eyes harshly.

Danny choked thickly, pressing his wrist and palm to his eyes in hopes that it would all go away or stop his tears altogether.

Warrick couldn't take his eyes off the body, sympathy etched into his face.

Horatio and Mac stepped closer, the red head removed his sunglasses and peered closer. Horatio reached out, smoothing the sheet down across Greg's calf.

Horatio cleared his throat, "He looks so young..."

"I can't believe it" Mac sounded more shocked "It feels like just the other day I was pulling him out of your house, H."

"Time..." Horatio stepped back from the body, towards his husband "Time is not kind to people like us, Mac."

"He-He's...still got his necklace" Danny choked out. True enough, all eyes fell to the boy's neck. The silver chain was still there, and like a drop of mercury sat the amber stone in the dip of his collarbone. The scarab beetle still shined like a sapphire in the bright light, casting a faint amber glow on the man's skin.

Robbins was a little surprised, "I don't know how I forgot it."

Warrick let out a sound of surprise, stepping away from the door as it opened. First came a rather big black dog, jade eyes shining and pink tongue lolling out of it's mouth. On it was a collar attached to a leash, and on the end of that leash was Gil Grissom.

A collective silence fell on the room, all staring dumbly at the entomologist. Gil didn't bother to be fazed, merely stepped inside and shut the door. He looked pale and a bit thinner, but otherwise the same. Speed immediately handed Nymphadora to her father, stepping up. Though he only did so because a second later Danny pounced, charging at the man. Speed wrapped his arms firmly around the blonde's middle, nearly picking him up off the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Danny yelled, tears on his cheeks as he thrashed in his best friend's arms "You did this to him! Why the hell did you leave him? He loved you!"

"Hush, Danny" Speed whispered fiercely, trying to keep the blonde calm "Greg wouldn't want this, not over him..."

"Bastard" Danny spat, turning away from the entomologist and refusing to look at him.

Nick got up the nerve to speak, "Gil...?"

"It was better off this way" Grissom stated, Patrick panting at his feet "I heard...Greg is dead."

"Yes" Robbins moved to the side, exposing the body "He died...almost 24 hours ago..."

Gil looked up sharply, "What took so long to find him?"

"He..." Warrick stepped up, voice a little unstable "He was found in your empty house by a neighbor, Griss. If someone hadn't seen his car...then a realtor would have found him in a few weeks."

"Twenty-four hours ago?" Horatio questioned, picking up a cell phone in a silver tray with one hand while the other placed Nymphadora in her carrier "Let's see..."

The red head fiddled with the device until it chimed, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

"Greg made a call _exactly_ twenty-four hours ago" Horatio eyed the screen "And Gil...this is your number."

"That can't be right" Grissom pulled out his own cell phone, flipping it open and eyeing the screen. If possible, he went paler "...he left a voicemail."

"Let's hear it" Speed demanded "Turn it up."

Gil pressed a few buttons, then a gasp echoed throughout the room. All eyes went to the corpse, but Greg's voice came from the phone.

"..._Gil? Where are you? W-why are you gone? Everything's gone, even Patrick_" Greg's voice was hoarse, thick with sadness "_Catherine thought I went with you...why didn't you take me? I don't want to be a burden_..._not to you_..."

Everyone was tense as Greg's desperate voice rang throughout the morgue, Danny was trying hard not to sob.

"_Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you?_" Greg sounded near tears "_Is this about that stupid fight? You know I didn't mean it! I love you_..._I_..."

Greg's voice trailed off, there was a pause as if he had realized something. His voice became dead, low, and it ground out like gravel under a tire.

"_And I thought you loved me_..._but I know you wouldn't hurt something you loved like this. So I'm sorry for wasting your time_..."

Gil nearly dropped his phone his hands were shaking so badly.

"..._sorry for wasting your life_..."

There was a firm click, and those were Greg's last words.

"Are ya happy now?" Danny rasped, tears slicking his cheeks as he glared at Grissom "Did you get what you wanted? Is leavin' him..._really_ all you thought it'd be?"

"Danny..." Mac curled a hand around his lover's shoulder, bringing him back into his chest. The blonde huffed softly, but relaxed into the touch. Mac's ice blue eyes melted as they fell on the corpse in the room, something like grief squeezing his heart.

Robbins cleared his throat, "Gil...I think this belongs to you."

The older man reached around the corpse's neck, unclasping the scarab necklace and lifting it off the skin. Robbins turned, letting the amber stone dangle from his fingers. Gil held out his trembling hand, accepting the necklace. He curled his fingers around the cool chain, eyes showing his sorrow and heartache.

Speed kept his eyes on his shoes, "...that's it then, it's done. Greg's dead...it's over."

Danny gave his friend a hopeless look, "Tim, _don't_..."

"Well it's true!" the scruffy CSI snapped, glaring at the blonde with teary eyes "Almost five years ago we drank to it, we said we'd never die by the job!"

"Diamond Dog Rule 5, the last rule" Danny gave a weak smile " 'If you live the same, you die the same.' "

Horatio gave his husband a curious look, but the dark haired man only sighed.

"It was _Greg's_ stupid idea!" Speed tried desperately not to choke "He was so sure we'd live forever...he made us take a vow. If one of us died by the job, we _all_ would."

~*~

"And what a load of crap _that_ was" Greg muttered, looking upon the scene from his perch behind Dr. Robbins. He tisked at his friend's behavior, knowing Speed was just trying to deal with the situation the best way he could. "We were all drunk off our asses, and I was feeling cocky. You can't take vows made over shots of Aftershock very seriously, Speed."

Greg watched carefully as Grissom took his necklace, grief rolling off of him in waves. The dead brunette lifted his fingers to his collarbone, a pang of sadness running through him when he realized he would be leaving his treasured scarab necklace behind.

But he was dead, he would be leaving everything behind.

Greg had been watching over his body since he woke up on his house's floor, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't freaked out to see his bleeding body beside him...

Greg kicked his legs back and forth like a child, naked except for his underwear and wings. Yeah, angel wings...it was pretty cool. He flexed his new appendages, marveling at their gray-tinged texture. They reminded him of the wings on Gabriel in _Constantine_, but much more real. He got up, feeling as if gravity didn't apply to him anymore as his feet brushed the floor.

"Hello Nymphadora" Greg cooed to the babe, smiling down into her beautiful chocolate eyes "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you...but you'll be _so_ loved. Speed is going to be the best father, and Horatio's going to spoil you. Your Uncle Danny will try and visit you...you lucky little girl. You have so many people who love you...be good, ok?"

Greg placed a kiss on her forehead, believing briefly she could see him.

"You" Greg turned, casting a loving look at Speed. The group had gone quiet as Robbins explained how he was killed, but it wasn't important now. "Speed...Tim...I wish we could have spent more time together alone, just the two of us. I would have loved to hear about growing up with Danny, what you two were like in high school. Little things, you know?"

Greg turned his eyes on Danny, "Look at you, baby. Crying over me...don't, ok? It's not worth it. You're _such_ a badass, and I love you."

The dead brunette glared at Mac, "Be good to him, you hear me? I've got him convinced you love him, so don't make me look like a dumbass?"

Greg walked towards Horatio, smiling at the red head and touching his shoulder, "H...you are the most intriguing person I've ever met. I've never seen someone go from cold-hearted Lieutenant to loving husband in 2.5 seconds. And Speed loves you so much...I know you won't break his heart. He's your life...now Nymphadora gives you both something to hold onto."

Greg continued past him, Horatio shivered as his wing skidded along his back.

"And you, Nicky-babe" Greg gave the Southerner his sweetest smile "Can I tell you a secret? If Warrick hadn't snatched you up, _I_ would have. You've got a big heart and Southern charm, I knew someone would take you."

The dead angel tisked at the CSI near the door, "I see you Warrick, don't think I don't. Come over here, look at my sexy body. I _know_ you want it."

Greg's goofy smile dropped when Warrick didn't respond, it was no fun teasing someone when they couldn't hear you. The group stared exchanging goodbye's, shaking hands and giving hugs. Soon, the room was cleared. Robbins and Grissom were left behind, Patrick sitting obediently at the ex-CSI's feet.

"Al" Gil's voice was strained "Can I have a minute?"

Robbins nodded solemnly, "Of course."

The corner limped out, knowing he didn't want to see this.

Greg watched, intrigued as Gil walked forward and pulled a chair beside the autopsy table. The angel was sort of glad Robbins hadn't done the Y-cut yet, his body naked and vulnerable upon the cold metal table was enough.

There was a muffled noise, a choking sound.

"You weep for me?" Greg couldn't have been more surprised if his lover had done a jig. He walked over, leaning over the man and laying his arms over his shoulders and chest in a morbid flashback of their time together so long ago in their townhouse when Greg should have been at a concert...but stayed home.

"I'm sorry" Gil whispered, reaching out and touching the corpse's cheek "I didn't mean to...I would never...I didn't want _this_, Greg."

"I know" Greg replied just as softly, enjoying the warmth that came off his lover "I still love you, Gil...you know I'd never stop..." he pressed his lips to his lover's ear, causing him to shiver "Not even in death."

"My boy" Grissom swallowed thickly, slipping the necklace into his pocket forlornly.

"Thanks for crying for me" Greg smiled, bussing a ghostly kiss across his lover's cheek "That's all I needed...to know you care. We'll be together again, promise. So...buck up, ok?"

Greg straightened, stretching a little.

"I'm gonna miss this place..." he whispered, letting himself feel real grief over his death for a moment. Greg shook it off after a minute, wings fluttering behind him. "I'll keep a bed warm for you up there, paramour."

Patrick whined softly, cocking his cute dog head at him. Greg chuckled at that cuteness of it, giving the pup a last pet.

"I'll see you soon too, 'Trick" Greg memorized the dog's beautiful jade eyes, remembering fondly how they had found each other "Keep him in good company, don't let him get in trouble...keep him safe for me? If I can, I'll try to watch out for you guys...no promises?"

Patrick gave a small yip, then leant his head down on Gil's thigh.

Greg blew his lover a last kiss, then turned and faded out.

**TBC**

R&R, I feed off it

---Emono


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: To Not Die In Vain (18/18)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas – Miami – New York  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Warrick/Nick, Don/Eric  
**Disclaimer**: Hello, my name is Emono, and I am part of the CSI cult. I do not own it, and I admit that...this is where you applaud me.  
**Summary**: Greg's death has affected everyone in one way or another, and people make some serious decisions with their lives.  
**Warnings**: Usual warnings, some angst but some good stuff too. Lots of changes.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Word****Count**: 3,313

_"Allow me to exaggerate a memory or two  
Where summers lasted longer than we do  
Where nothing really mattered except for me to be with you  
But in time we all forgot and we all grew."  
_**---"Folkin' Around" by Panic at the Disco**

The church was cooler than outside, it seemed even the House of God had a/c. A lone figure made his way between the pews, the only one there this early on a Friday. He moved slowly, as if reluctant in such a large place. It was a beautiful church, a dome ceiling and lit only by the light that came in through the stain-glass windows showing pictures of the Virgin and angels playing violins. The man stopped at the end of the row, gazing at the layout of unlit candles on the display.

That man was Eric Delko.

Eric bit his lip, he hadn't been to church in some time...ever since he realized he was in love with Don and that his hetero-days were over forever. He always felt dirty, walking amongst other devoted Catholics...knowing he was hiding a dark secret.

Tossing those thoughts aside, he pulled out a lighter and lit the end of an incense stick. Walking along the row, he silently lit a blood-red candle for everyone he was there to pray for. He counted them off silently, watching the flames spring to life.

_Horatio, Speed, Nymphadora_..._Mac Taylor, Danny_..._Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes_..._Gil Grissom_..._Don_...

And finally, the largest candle in the middle, he lit for Greg Sanders.

They had all been through the ringer these past few years, finding love and losing love...getting blown up and shot...buried alive and born...beat to hell and back...

Taking a heavy breath, Eric walked over to the Virgin alter and eased to his knees. He closed his eyes, kissing his fingers and crossing himself while murmuring the prayer his mother had taught him so long ago. Eric produced a deep emerald rosary from his pocket, gripping it tightly in his fist. He ran his thumb over the beads, breath nearly catching as he fell into the familiar routine of Catholic prayer. The air smelled of sandalwood and jasmine, the scent welcoming like a warm blanket.

But his jeans bit into his legs, the floor hard beneath his knees. That was the point, he surmised, pain equals redemption and all that bull.

"I have committed the sin of greed, I ask forgiveness" Eric began with the simple prayer first, lips barley moving "I have committed the sin of lusting after another male, I ask forgiveness. I have committed the sin of doubt in love, I ask forgiveness..."

The rest of his prayers were a mix of Latin and Spanish, fingers twisting over the beads in rhythm to his words. He got lost in the mist of prayer, he didn't hear the figure that snuck in behind him. The man was taller than himself, looking around in genuine appreciation.

"I didn't think to find you here of all places, sweets."

Eric tensed briefly, then let his shoulders sag. Long fingers trailed along the back of his neck, ending up curling over his shoulder.

"Don..." Eric didn't open his eyes, but his fingers did still "Why aren't you at Greg's funeral?"

"Cause I called ahead, they said you weren't there" Don knelt beside his lover, taking in the surroundings "And I missed you...mostly worried."

"You're always worried, _amor_" Eric cracked an eye open, slipping a smile in his lover's direction "We really should be at his funeral."

"We _should_" Don shrugged, running his thumb absently over the tattooed ring on his finger "But I...I just didn't think I belonged there. I didn't know Greg that much, I only knew what I heard through Danny."

"Same with me" the Cuban sighed, resigned "Only through Speed. But he was a sweet kid who liked to push his limitations...I liked him."

"He was good" Don ducked his head, giving a small prayer "I quit the NYPD."

There was a pregnant pause, Rosary beads dropped to the floor.

"What?!" Eric snapped, turning on his knees to glare at his lover "Why the hell did you do that? Are you mad?!"

Then he began to spout some rapid things in Spanish, gesturing wildly while his eyes smoldered like embers. Don watched, attention rapt on the scene before him. No matter how angry his lover seemed, he couldn't get over how beautiful this man was and how much he loved him. Eric had been shot, beaten, discriminated against even...and yet he was still the fiery man he loved.

When Eric calmed down he managed to speak up, "I've got some money saved up, been stashin' away for about a year now. I wanted to buy a house with it, get away from it all."

Dark eyes showed hurt, "Where are you going?"

Don smiled at his lover's dim response, "I was thinking...maybe Horatio could use someone like me down here?"

Eric couldn't hold himself back, he launched himself into his lover's arms.

~*~

"So..." Danny started, staring at his lover across the table from him "Don quit."

"I know" Mac sipped his coffee, eyes locked out the window at the rising sun "I co-signed the papers with the Chief...he wanted to be with Delko, and now he's got his wish."

"What are we gonna do?" blue sought out blue, but his lover wouldn't look at him "If we're not careful, we'll look up one day and be alone."

"I don't think we should have to be there for that" Mac traced the rim of his coffee cup, he couldn't meet those fierce blue eyes if he was going to keep talking "A relative of mine, a better-off one, died recently. It seems he left me a hefty amount...and I was thinking we should leave on it."

Danny gaped, but didn't say a word.

"Maybe somewhere in the bottom of the Appalachian Mountains" Mac cleared his throat, trying not to sound too eager "It's nice there, _really_ nice. It can get cold at night, but the clouds touch the mountains there. I think you'd like it Danny, I really do."

Danny swallowed nervously, "Don't tease me, Mac...it's not funny."

"I'm not teasing, love" Mac reached out, bussing his knuckles along the line of his lover's face and meeting their eyes "Run away with me?"

"Yes..." Danny breathed, leaning into the touch "_Fuck_, yes."

~*~

"Look, 'Dora, the ocean!" Speed whispered excitedly, holding his squealing daughter in his lap and letting her feet get lapped at by the waves. It was evening, and he was introducing his baby to the water for the first time. They sat near the water's edge, where it thinned out enough to barely move the sand. She was thrashing happily, bringing her hands down and taking fistfuls of the sand with the water over it.

She seemed disappointed when it left.

"_No_, Isis" Speed scolded the cat as she tried to edge toward the water, scooping her up easily into the crook of his arm. She hadn't gotten very big at all, but she sure as hell was fluffy. "Do you want to get hurt?"

Nymphadora was easily distracted by the cat, leaning over his arm and burying her face into her soft fur. She cooed, and as if she knew what would happen if she hurt Isis...she didn't fist her fur.

"Daddy's smart little girl" Horatio approached his family, sitting beside his husband. He offered his arms willingly, and Speed slipped their baby girl into her father's arm. Instead, the scruffy CSI took the cat completely into his arms and gave her his full attention. Isis purred contently, closing her eyes and keening into his touch.

"You were at that meeting for an awfully long time" Speed cast a glance at the red head, watching him blow on Nymphadora's stomach and making her giggle "Something big's happening, isn't it?"

"You could say that" Horatio looked over, letting his daughter play with his shirttails "A big decisions been made, and I was offered the Director's position for the second time this year."

Speed gave a snort of amusement, "Like you'd _ever_."

Horatio's facial expression didn't change, "I've got a family to think about now, Tim."

"But..." Speed froze, eyes going comically wide "H, you love the field. It's your thrill, right? How could you ever think of accepting it?"

"Oh, I didn't think" Horatio lightly ran his fingers through his daughter's dark red hair "I did one better...I took the position. And before you say anything, just listen...it's a bigger pay check, less stress, and I can manage both day and night shifts so things will run smoother. The way I want them to."

"Your God-complex kicking in again?" Speed's tone was more teasing than spiteful, and he actually smiled "You really think it's best?"

Horatio looked his husband right in the eye, "I do, Tim."

"Well then, who am I to deny you?" Speed leant over, kissing the red head's cheek "And maybe, just _maybe_...I can stick to the lab more. After all, we've got a kid to think about now."

Isis bit his hand, eyes fierce.

"Two kids" Horatio corrected him, watching his lover pet the cat apologetically "And now Rick can't mess with us...the only person he could ever run to is me."

Speed looked up, noting the rapidly setting sun. He sighed out, holding Isis a little more tightly for something physical.

"H..." dark eyed locked with azure "I already miss Greg. I can't stop myself from thinking I'm going to hear his ring play on my cell again...or that he'll burst through the door demanding a tape of us...or that stupid mutt of his will try and eat Isis again."

Horatio smiled sadly, "We all miss him, Speed."

"I know" the scruffy CSI looked over at his baby "Nymphadora...you would have loved your Uncle Greg."

Then something happened neither could explain.

"Greg!" Nymphadora squealed, slapping her pudgy hands on her father's thighs "Greg!"

"That...that can't be" Horatio was breathless, but a note of pride burst forth " 'Dora shouldn't be able to speak for at least another month and a half."

"Say it again, 'Dora" Speed leant in, eyes wide once more "Greg?"

She smiled and squealed, "Greg!"

They just looked at each other, proud parents and sorrow-filled at the same time.

~*~

A soft, jazz tune flooded Warrick Brown's apartment. It had a nice flow, a relaxing melody that sent any listener into a daze. Warrick's eyes were closed, his fingers working over the ivory keys easily as he poured his heart out into the song. His nerves were on edge lately with the new shift-changes, but that's not what kept him up at night.

Greg...Greg was dead. Shot and killed in cold blood by that punk bastard who thought Greg had killed his brother. Then Ecklie had swooped in, becoming Director of the Crime Lab and giving out new positions. Sofia was now the day shift manager, Catherine of the swing shift. Not to mention the two new hands that had hired to replace Grissom and Gil, one a green-root right out of seminars and the other an arrogant ass who decided right off he was better than everyone else and that Greg was a careless fool (not to mention the slide remarks about Grissom and his relationship with the boy.)

It was strange, working under Catherine...but it only made it worse to know Grissom was gone and doing God-knows what. After the funeral, Gil had left without another word with that black dog of his.

His saving grace was that Nick was working the swing shift with him.

"Hey" came a sleep-coarse voice beside him, a warm body settling next to him on the bench. Warrick didn't need to open his eyes to know it was his lover, fresh out of bed. "You know I don't sleep right unless you're there."

"Oh, I know" Warrick's fingers slowed, but didn't lose the song completely "I couldn't sleep..."

Nick reached out, hesitantly adding a few keys of his own. It didn't exactly fit the song, but made it something different entirely, "It's weird...without Greg and Griss around."

"I knew the team would break up one day" Warrick sighed mournfully "But not under these circumstances, Nicky. One dead and the other as good as? It's not right..."

Nick tisked bitterly, "It's never right, 'Rick."

Warrick stopped altogether, the last few notes lingering in the air around them as he looked over at his lover helplessly, "What are we supposed to do?"

"What _can_ we do?" Nick rubbed at his eyes sleepily, repressing a yawn "Just grin and bear it. If we smile through it, Ecklie will know he can't hurt us."

Warrick let his fingers trail up, brushing his lover's cheek, "He _can_."

"Not if we don't give him a reason" Nick blanketed the hand on his face, smiling sadly "We'll just have to tone it down at work...make sure we keep it casual."

Warrick grinned despite himself, "Does that mean no more quickies in the storage room?"

"Or making out in the locker room" Nick flushed a little, but was matching his partner's grin "No matter how fun it may be."

~*~

As the sun was beginning to rise in Las Vegas, Calleigh Duquesne found herself being handed a cup of coffee. She smiled at the blonde woman, keeping their eyes locked as she took a sip, "It's good, color me shocked."

"You can imagine the color I was when I found it" Catherine sat down beside the Southerner, smiling warmly "It's...Blue Hawaiian. The last of Greg's coffee...it had a little sticky note that told me to help myself. I think it was Grissom's writing, but I didn't think it mattered."

Calleigh stared down at the mug mournfully, "He really was such a sweet kid...he flirted like anything and loved more than most people."

"A good kid, a good CSI" Catherine agreed, taking a sip from her own mug "Did you hear? I got the promotion I wanted...I'm the Queen of the Swing Shift now."

"Horatio mentioned something like that" Calleigh's lips curved "Are you as happy as you thought you'd be?"

Catherine sighed, "Not so much...but I like the responsibility and the pay's good. I'm just glad I've got Warrick and Nick by my side instead of the replacements."

Calleigh made a face and nodded in understanding, then brightened up, "Did you hear? Don quit his job, he's staying in Miami with Eric now. Horatio hired him just before I left, now Don's our main field agent."

"Really?" Catherine's eyes brightened at this "I always knew those two would work it out, what with those bonding rings and all...they were serious. And...how is Horatio?"

"Promoted" Calleigh confirmed the rumors that had been whispering in Willows' ears "He's now the Director of the whole Crime Lab, and Speed's sticking more to the DNA lab these days. That's the only reason Horatio hired Don, to groom him...to replace him as our supervisor."

"From New York crime fighter to Miami-Dade supervisor" Catherine brought the cup to her lips, staring off "What a _lucky_, lucky boy."

"And he should be so lucky" the Southerner added "It was either him or a complete stranger that would tear us all apart. I was next in line, but I'm not near ready enough. Ever since Eric got shot, it's been difficult for him to adapt to change. Oh! Almost forgot, I've got pictures!"

Calleigh dug through her purse briefly, brandishing a few glossy photos. Willows accepted them, looking upon them with adoration.

"Oh, look at little Nymphadora..." Catherine cooed "And that nursery is beautiful. Paid for by the very honorable Director himself?"

"Of course" Calleigh tisked "H's buying this little girl everything, he re-did one of his studies for her. It isn't conventional, it's mint-green for one...but color psychology insisted that people are more likely to get angry in a yellow room, so Speed demanded everything be in a scale of green. He hates pink and orange, so traditional rooms were out."

Catherine listened to the woman ramble, smiling sweetly.

"I just got word from Mac and Danny" Catherine changed the subject, sifting through the pictures and admiring pictures of the baby trying to stand and one of Horatio playing airplane with her "They're quitting as well. It seems as if Mac's finally ready to get the hell out of New York, he's going to take Danny towards Virginia it looks like."

"Really?" Calleigh rose a brow at this new information "From what I've heard, Mac wouldn't even do that for the woman he loved awhile back. And for it to be his idea...Mac must really love that boy a lot."

"Oh he does" Catherine assured her, pointing out a particular picture of Speed rocking the baby to sleep in the hammock "Can I have a copy of that? That is the sweetest thing ever, right there."

"It is, isn't it?" Calleigh cooed, then glanced at the older woman "So...how's Gil? He looked horrible when he left he funeral."

"I wouldn't know" Catherine's smile dropped "I haven't...he hasn't decided it's worth it to call and I won't be the one to go crawling for him. Frankly, Calleigh, I wouldn't know where he is. I miss him...but I've got my own to worry about."

"He's your family too, you care and worry for him" Calleigh reached out, her fingers curling along the woman's cheek "I can see it in your eyes."

They stared at one another for a long minute, but reality soon crashed down on them when Ecklie stepped into the break room.

"Oh Catherine?" his voice was sickly sweet "Your shift has started, and there are cases that need to be dealt out. Warrick and Nick are in your office..."

"Of course" Catherine stood, the Southerner's hand falling from her cheek almost reluctantly "I hope to see you again before you leave, Calleigh."

"Maybe I could help?" Calleigh stood, turning on her full Southern charm for Ecklie "I'm a level three CSI down in Miami, could I...tag along?"

Ecklie looked her up and down, "Of course...maybe you could bring up the expectancy of this lab in the rookies place."

"Thank you so much" Calleigh bowed her head to him a little, feeling a little dirty to put on the display in front of Catherine. But the woman took it like a Queen, head held high and a smile on her lips.

Back in Catherine's office, Warrick and Nick spoke quietly.

"Calleigh Duquesne's here?" Warrick let out a low whistle "That woman...she can chain me up and whip me any time."

"She's gorgeous" Nick smirked "If I wasn't happily committed, I'd be her dirty little secret. Too bad Catherine's called dibs."

Warrick paused comically, "...Catherine?!"

"Oh yeah" Nick nodded, half-lost in a daydream "With Calleigh around, Catherine's gonna be pretty distracted. She probably won't admit it, but she loves her."

"Hm" Warrick watched the two blonds approach the door "I never pegged her as the type."

"You never do until you catch them mid-kiss" Nick's smirk widened as his lover gave him a 'you didn't?!' look "Oh I did, and it was hot. Too bad for you, they're more careful now."

Warrick closed his eyes tightly to try and will away the images, "Damn...it's gonna be hell working with them today."

**The End**

R&R, I feed off it

---Emono


End file.
